The Silver Maiden
by GigiPuff
Summary: Noelle was from Silver Island. Theon was from Pyke. She was beautiful, and he couldn't help himself. Theon/OC/Yara
1. Mermaids Tales

'_Justine, tell me about the mermaids again.'_

'_I've told you the story a hundred times, sweetling.'_

'_But I want to hear it again. Please?'_

'_Oh alright…Deep in the depths of Silver Island along the rocks and cliffs lived the mermaids. They were beautiful creatures with long flowing hair of all colors: White, black, blue, and even green. All day long they sat on the rocks and sang their songs while they splashed and swam around. Sailors from all over The Isles would sail by on their ships. They would get dangerously close and say: 'Beautiful mermaids, goddesses of the sea, nymphs of the ocean, please, sing your songs for us-'_

'_-But they never got them because you have to catch them first or else you die.'_

'_-That's right. The mermaids always replied with: 'If you wish to hear our voices, you may not like what your ears catch because we sing for no man-'_

'_-But the Drowned God came-'._

'_-Yes he did. He came out of the sea with his large trident and crashing waves. All the mermaids fled at the sight of this large man...all but one. Her name was Mysha, the Queen of the Mermaids. She was the fairest of them all with the sun in her hair and the ocean in her eyes. The Drowned God wanted a wife you see; someone worthy of a god. So, when he came to call, he first asked Mysha for her hand in marriage. She refused. She said mermaids were no man's wives.-'_

'_-But he wasn't a man-'_

'_-No. He asked her again, and she told him to leave her island and never return. This made the Drowned God angry. Without warning, he picked up Mysha and her maidens, and sunk back into the ocean. There he placed her in a cage in his bed chambers. He said if she married him he would release her and her maidens. He gave her three days to come to her senses for he was a god and no man was more deserving of her than him. For the next three moons, Mysha sat in her cage while the drowned sailors of the sea abused her maidens. When three days passed, The Drowned God returned to Mysha's cage. By this time, she had come up with a proposal. She agreed to marry him and be his wife if every full moon, the mermaids were allowed to return home for one night. He agreed and they were wed. Soon after the Ironmen came to the isles and all they did was pillage. They pillaged and pirated until they owned all the islands The Drowned God paid no mind to this. He created them just for that reason. Mysha knew Silver Island would be next. So, she swam all the way to the island. There, she placed a silver starfish against the rock of her throne room.-'_

_-'The Starfish of Silver Island-'_

'_-Yes, there she gathered all her maidens underneath the moonlight as the Ironmen approached the island. They grouped around their ships and tore them down with their teeth and claws, killing sailors and ironmen alike. They brought down whole ships; many men tried escaping, but there were too many of them-'_

'_But then why are we considered Ironborn? When they're so scared of us?'_

'_-It started with your ancestor Cornelius Gravewater. Cornelius was a handsome sailor of Ironblood, the son of a nobleman; he had the sea in his heart and iron in his blood. He and his men were the only ones to make their way onto the island during the fray. They began raiding the poor smallfolk. This enraged Mysha. The story goes that she created a female with dark hair and dark eyes, who would strike down all Ironmen once and for all. Yet, when this maiden rose up from the sea her eyes fell on Cornelius. The two of them fell in love instantly. Once he gazed upon her, he sunk down onto his knees and begged her for forgiveness. He said he shall never harm another again if she promised him her love and affection forever, which she immediately gave-'_

'_-And then he bedded her and made the first silvermaiden?'_

'_-Exactly. She was seen by all as the most stunning creature to grace the earth. Men fell at her feet and all worshipped her. So, that is why Ironmen consider us part silver-part iron…'_

'_Is that why I'm to marry him?' _

'_No, that's not it at all.'_

'_Then why?'_

'_Go to sleep now, Noelle.'_

Noelle sat upon the rocks of the shore. She wore nothing but her small clothes; she tied her damp hair into a braid behind her head so it stayed out of her eyes. The overcastted sun made the morning chilly and bleak, a way that Silver Island did not like. The sun usually covered the islands in bright sunshine, cool winds and clear blue waters. Rational people said this happened because Silver Island was south of the Iron Isles, so they had more sun. Smallfolk said it was Mysha. Her aunt said they considered rainy days bad omens.

Her stomach boiled thinking of these bad omens. Whatever the day had planned would not be good. The last time she saw a grey clouded sky had been the day her mother died. She had been standing on this very rock when Aunt Justine told her the news. Dark eyes peered up into the sky. The Storm God must be angry today…or maybe it was The Drowned God. She didn't know.

"Noelle?"

She jumped at the sound of her father's voice. "Father! Don't do that!"

Delvus Gravewater stood atop the largest rock, staring down at Noelle. If she could picture anyone as Cornelius, it'd be her father. Lean and leggy with thick brown hair around his face and eyes the color of molten gold. He wore his usual attire of a white puffy shirt, brown leather vest with breeches and boots. He resembled a pirate more than a nobleman; his rugged beard and messy hair made sure of that.

"What are you doing out here alone and in your small clothes? What if some sailors were to pass by and see you?"

She grinned, "Nobody sails by this side, remember? Mermaids?"

He scoffed, "Mermaids…I curse the day your aunt put those stories in your head." He jumped over the smaller rocks and came up beside her, "It was a full moon last night. Don't tell me you spent the whole night out here?"

"No. I went back when the sun rose up. I didn't see them."

"Of course you wouldn't, my little sea star," He crouched down, "Those stories aren't real. The only mermaids in the sea are the ones in The Drowned God's hall."

"But how did they come to be there?"

"He created them. Everyone knows that."

"So the Drowned Men say,"

"So they do. I wish you'd get these stories out of your head, Noelle. The day you have a husband you'll have to put aside these childish things and care for your children."

"I'm not getting married right now, so you have nothing to worry about. You have not even matched me yet. Not since Maron Greyjoy died."

"That's because I want someone who is worthy of my daughter; a man who could handle you and care for you. You don't find many Ironmen who are like that-"

"-Then marry me to a silverman instead. There are plenty of them."

"You know we're the only noble family on this island. We Gravewaters have protected this island for thousands of years. When I die, I want a strong warrior succeeding me, not a fisherman from the docks. I'm sorry sweetness, but that is how things are in this world."

"Why? Why are they like that? Why can't people marry who they want to marry?"

He didn't answer. He planted a kiss on her shoulder, "You went swimming as well? Did you think you'd be able to swim with them?"

She turned away from him at the subject change. "If I really do have mermaid blood, maybe they'd see me as one of them. Aunt Justine says once they smell our blood they'd know and greet us with open arms. We could sing with them, dance and dine with them. We can even visit their underwater coves and live with them."

He chuckled, "That's only when your time has come…just like your mother and all the other silverwomen."

She paused. "Do you think she's there now? Dancing and singing?"

"I don't know. I try not to think on it so much like you do." He stood up, "Now come along. You've been out here long enough."

Noelle did not rise right away. She heard her father's footsteps die out with the sound of the sea. She stared out into the horizon. She remembered when she heard Maron died in battle. They had been betrothed, despite the fact he was several years older than her. She had only been nine. When he died, she should have gone to his younger brother, but he ended up being shipped to the green lands as price for The Greyjoy's rebellion. Since then, her father found trouble matching her. Noelle believed picky men like her father shouldn't do the choosing. Then she would never be wed. Not that she cared.

"Noelle! Come!"

Finally, she sighed. She was no longer nine, but seventeen; a woman with dark hair and dark eyes like the silvermaiden in the stories. She turned away from the sea and followed her father up to the castle.

'_Perhaps one day I will swim with them.'_


	2. Bad Omens and Proposals

Gravewater sat on top of the mountain like a gem on a pedestal. From the top, one can see everything on the island: the smallfolk homes, the market, the docks, and the ocean. The large looming towers of Pyke were nothing in comparison to the beige stone walls of Gravewater. The views from the bedroom balconies overlooked the island, while green boarded windows remained open. Lush trees and shrubs went up along the staircase up the side; the sea breeze shook them and they shined in the sun. The place was beautiful; fit for mermaids.

But today even the palace seemed sad. The overcastted sky left no light for flowers, and the windows shut out the harsh storm winds. Noelle walked into her bedchambers where servants lit candles all around the room. Their dim glow drowned out the blue paint on her walls; carving shadows out of the mermaid statues. Only nice thing was the glitter they gave her bath tub, a stone bowl with a starfish at the headboard spouting fresh water all the time. The gloominess of the palace gave her chills. Deep in her bones, something did not feel right. As she stripped off her damp clothes, she tried ignoring these nerves.

In the warm water, she watched her hand form ripples on the surface. She dipped her head below, and then rose again. A servant brought her an array of bath oils: Cherry, vanilla, lavender, and orange. She chose her usual vanilla scent. As she applied it, someone walked in.

"Oh, there you are Noelle."

Her Aunt Justine entered. Justine was her father's sister and a true born silverwoman. Her golden hair flowed behind her in long waves. The ocean blue eyes she always stared down with carried a mysterious kind of friendliness. Her high cheekbones, rosy cheeks and pink lips made her all the more attractive. Even in her age she turned heads of the older gentlemen on Silver Island. If she could picture anyone as Mysha, it would be Aunt Justine.

The older woman walked in wearing a blue and green dress made of lace and silk; her hair pinned back away from her face and slippers scuffing on the stone floors. She began rifling through Noelle's wardrobe closet.

Noelle slid to the edge of the tub, "If you're looking for the pink dress, it's not there. Also, no offense, but I believe you said it didn't fit you anymore."

"Oh ha ha," She said, briefly facing her and then turning back. "I'm looking for the yellow dress you wore to your cousin's wedding."

"The nice one with the flowers sewn in?"

"Yes that one, where is it?"

"I'm not sure. Why? Looking to borrow it?"

"No, it's for you, darling. You can't walk around all day in your small clothes or those ragged things you call dresses…Aha!" She turned around holding the dress, "This will look lovely on you."

"Those ragged dresses are actually comfortable, and why do I need to look lovely? The only people here and you, father, and the servants; last time I saw, they did not mind me looking like a peasant." She stepped out of the tub and into the cold air, wanting to go back in right away. She grabbed a cloth and began wiping herself down. "There something you're failing to mention. Is someone coming today?"

"You ask too many questions for a girl so young," Aunt Justine moved to a vanity and opened a drawer. She pulled out a box full of small hair ornaments.

"No, I ask all the right questions for a girl so young," Noelle smirked, "And it bothers people for some reason." Once dry, she stepped over to her aunt, "What's happening today? Is it something bad?"

"No," Aunt Justine stopped, "Something unexpected showed up a few minutes ago. I need you to look your best."

Noelle thought for a minute. Only one person could have Justine on edge. She noted her aunt fumbling around with the sea shell decorated hair nets and pushing around small clips. As Noelle moved for fresh small clothes and her dress, she heard mumbling.

"That stupid man…Thinks because he owns a big island he can show up whenever he wishes…Not this time. I won't let him get to me this time…Stupid Ironmen…wish I can just throw them into the ocean. Oh goddesses, we're going to need you today-"

"Aunt Justine," A servant helped her lace her bodice, "Is something wrong?"

"Of course something is wrong," She said, "Oh, I hate these omens! They're always right! The water is dark; do you know what that means?"

"Unwelcome guests…"

"And the grey clouds?"

"Disturbing news."

"And the harsh winds?"

"A change is coming."

"Yes, all yes!" She finally chose an opal barrette, and plopped down on a chair. "Oh my dear, I would have told you if I knew…Balon Greyjoy docked a few minutes ago and is riding here right now."

Noelle paused, "Who is with him?"

"The usual: Some of his guard and Yara."

She smiled, "Yara is with them?" She pulled the dress up and the servant tied the back, "She's home?"

"She must be. Your father saw them in that big telescope of his…"

Noelle beamed. She had not seen Yara in ages. The two of them played together when Noelle lived in Pyke; she always came here before going home to see Noelle. Yara needed someone who understood her; who cared to ask what she was thinking about; someone who wasn't in her family that loved her. Noelle told her every day she loved her.

She then noticed her aunt's trailing silence, "And what else is there?"

"Well…There is a young man with them. Dressed in Ironmen armor; has the same Greyjoy importance about him; he's actually quite handsome. Reminds me of his father a little bit…"

"Who is he?"

"Call me crazy but I think its Theon Greyjoy."

She seated Noelle at the vanity, "You mean he's home? I thought he lived on the mainland-"

"-Your father says now that Eddard Stark is dead, Theon's free. He can come home if he wishes."

Noelle remembered Theon. They always played together in the water; wrestled in the sand; sailed in his tiny row boat. When Yara would leave, she played with Theon. She'd never say she liked Theon; she liked him more of a brother than anything else. She still recalled the day Theon left for the green lands. She wept for a long time. Only Yara comforted her.

"Then you know why Lord Balon's here?" Noelle asked, watching her aunt brushing out her hair.

"Either to talk with Delvus or to…"

"To?"

"Match you with Theon."

"What?" Noelle turned in her seat. "You'd have me marry Theon Greyjoy?"

"We didn't think you'd be upset. You and Theon spent a lot of time together."

"Yes, when we were children. We're not anymore. He's been living with the Starks for years; who knows what they did to him?" She faced herself in her mirror. "What if he's different? What if he's not the Theon I remember?"

"Then get reacquainted with him. It wouldn't hurt."

"Like it wouldn't hurt with Balon Greyjoy?"

The grin her aunt wore vanished in a minute. She saw the irritation return, "That matter is different from yours, so mind your own. Now, come with me. They're probably at the gate already."

Putting on a pair of yellow slippers, she followed her aunt through the palace and into her father's solar. The circular room had tall windows looking over onto the docks. A long golden telescope broke through an open one. She stared around: Up at the carving of the Storm God bringing about his mounds of clouds and then down onto the floor were the Drowned God called upon the raging ocean. The fireplace crackled and spat underneath a stone starfish.

On most days her father sat alone, but another change came today. In the room her father sat by the fire with a man. He had stringy dark hair that made a ring around the top of his head; his pale slightly wrinkled skin and he appeared a bit sickly. His bright blue eyes glanced their way and landed on Aunt Justine.

"Noelle…"

A slender, leggy woman rushed towards her. She wore a laced long sleeved shirt, breeches and dark boots all spotted with bits of mud. Regardless of her masculine appearance, Noelle still hugged Yara tightly. Being in the other woman's arms felt comforting; everything seemed right in the world when Yara held her. Their hug only lasted a few minutes, but days might have passed. When they finally broke, smiles never left their faces.

"I missed you," Noelle said.

"I missed you too."

Noelle wanted to kiss her, but refrained. Nobody liked seeing two girls kiss.

"Noelle, sweetling," Her father spoke, "Surely you remember Lord Balon?"

"Of course," Noelle bowed, "Good to see you again, my lord."

"And you, my dear," He stared back at Justine. Noelle saw the tension in her aunt's shoulders, "Lady Justine…How long has it been since we last laid eyes on each other?"

"Far too long, my lord," She knew her aunt was only being polite. Noelle knew if she could she'd strike him.

"And, we've had quite a surprise today" Her father said, gesturing to the other man in the room, "Theon's returned home."

"Theon Greyjoy," Justine smiled sincerely this time. "By the gods you've grown! Look at you!" She scrutinized him; Theon didn't mind, flashing a smug smile. "I remember when you were no higher than my waist. You turned out such a handsome young man, don't you think so Noelle?"

Everyone's eyes suddenly fell on her. "Um…Yes, very."

"I thank you for your kind words, my lady," Theon said.

She sensed the interest in his eyes while they scanned her head to bosom and back up. The uncomfortable feeling in her stomach made her turn to her father. He knew the look, and tried remedying it.

"Lord Balon has come on official business, Justine," Subject changes were his specialty.

"Has he?" She moved away from Noelle's side. "For what purpose?"

"It concerns the Stark boy and that army of his," Balon said. "Theon came with a proposal for me: If I fight for him, he'll make me King of the Iron Isles again."

"And I suppose you won't be doing this?"

"You know me too well, Justine. I will not bend the knee to some little boy and his wolf. I am an Ironman. We take what we want. We buy it with the iron price." He stared towards Delvus, "Delvus, you were one of my strongest allies during the rebellion…The rebellion that cost you a son and two nephews; the one that took my sons from me. Do you really want to bow down to the people who destroyed us? Who tried destroying our homes?"

"Of course not, Balon," He replied, "But you're talking about going up against The Starks. The boy has won every battle he's ever fought. I might dislike the family for what they did, but you have to admit, we'd be risking a lot going after him."

"Yet we would have much to gain, Delvus. I'd be king again, and you would have your island back."

This caught everyone's attention. "What are you proposing exactly?"

"Join me, Delvus. Join my cause and see the Isles ours once again."

"If he fights for you," Justine intervened, "Will you give us back our island? Wholly? Will you give back what rightfully belongs to us? The island we fought for thousands of years ago to ward off you Ironmen?"

"Yes, my lady," Balon nodded. "Silver Island shall belong to the Gravewaters. All I ask is for your ships to aid me."

Noelle watched her father. He sat with his legs crossed, fingers together and observing Balon. She could tell he mulled it over carefully. _'Balon Greyjoy can slip you up if you're not careful.'_

"You're asking for a lot, Balon: My men, my ships, and my home. You remember the last time I fought with you?"

"I remember just as well as you. Your son was a brave man, just as mine were. Not to mention, Justine's own sons. If we fight the boy, if we win, none of them would have died in vain."

He nodded, "Yes. Us silvermen have fought beside you ironmen for too long. I'd shame my family's name if I ran with my tail between my legs."

"Shall I give you a night to think on it?" Balon asked, "As you always ask?"

Her father chuckled, "Yes, a night. You remembered where your guestrooms are, don't you?"

"Indeed, though I'm sure Yara will be staying on her ship with the men?" They turned to her.

She gave a curt nod.

"Wonderful," Justine said, "I'll have the rooms prepared for Balon and Theon-"

"There is," Balon said, "One more thing before you scamper off Justine."

The room became quieter. They all watched the two of them lock eye on one another. Justine stood straight again with shoulders back and head up. Noelle shifted towards Yara.

"And what business is it?"

"A marriage proposal."

"My lord, I am flattered but I fear my breeding days are long gone now," She sneered some.

Noelle's giggle broke the tension for a moment, but she stifled the sound. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Sadly, I am not speaking of you and I, Justine…I understand you have control over your niece's welfare, correct?"

"When my brother is out at sea, yes."

Noelle felt her stomach churn in the middle. She knew what was coming now. Yara rubbed her arm soothingly, yet she barely felt it. She shifted her eyes from her aunt to Lord Balon. The pressure in the room thickened.

"I propose a match between your Noelle and Theon," He said finally, "Since she had been promised to Maron years ago, I thought the logical thing would be to hand her to him."

Justine looked from Theon to Noelle, and then to Delvus, "Have you agreed to this?"

"I have been waiting on your answer. It's been nine years since Noelle has been betrothed, and unfortunately my daughter will not be young forever. It would be the smart thing to do, Justine."

Her aunt stayed silent for a minute. Her eyes sailed over to Noelle, who attempted something of a smile. "I shall need a night too, and no it is not because I think Theon is undeserving, Balon. This is a big decision for me and a large change for Noelle. If you know our omens, windy days mean changes."

_'She wants to see if he and I get along. Aunt Justine would never marry me to someone I did not like…if only Yara were a boy…'_

"Ah you silverwomen and your mermaid omens," Balon said, "I never understood them."

"You never bothered to learn," Justine said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have preparing to do."

She briskly walked out the door. Noelle stayed still as her father gave her attention, "You may three may go now."

Noelle curtsied, and then walked out with Theon and Yara behind her. Yara told her she must attend to her ship, so she would see her later…which left her alone with Theon. Out of the eyes of her aunt, she examined him more closely. The way he walked, the way he grinned, even the way he dressed was different from before. Once he was a small little boy with messy curls and a wild smile turned into a slim man with a grave look on his face. Perhaps he did not like his father's habit of not saying 'my son Theon' or just 'my son'. Well, he _had_ been gone for nine or so years; he lived with another family who worshipped tree gods. Balon had all rights in being careful.

She couldn't wait to see Yara…


	3. A Place of Love

Noelle did not return to the rocks when the meeting ended. Instead she went into the market. People everywhere seemed less happy than usual. They did give their morning greetings, bowed their heads at her, but Noelle knew something was amiss. She blamed the weather. Silvermen and women abided by the omens. The gods gave clues as to what the day may bring:

Bright sunny days meant joyful times. Soft breezy days were lazy and relaxed. Clear skies meant new days; rainy days meant sorrow; storms meant tragedy; crashing waters meant wickedness. Harsh winds were omens of change; Grey clouds were for sad days. Even the color of the ocean said things: Light and clear was good and murky was bad. Some smallfolk lived by the signs, but others ignored them. Noelle believed in them. Today, things were cheerless. Noelle wished she knew why though.

"You've definitely grown up."

Theon stood a few feet from her, hands behind his back. She faced him. "So have you. Last time we saw each other you didn't have a beard or that self-important look on your face."

"Last time we saw each other I had you pinned down in the sand," He smirked, coming up beside her. He was a few inches taller than her like Yara. She tried finding some aspect of him she could relate to Yara, but that was the only thing.

"And then I pinned you down," She added, "And gave up and made me get off you."

"I'd like to see you try that now," He said,

She chuckled, "In your dreams. I'm not a little girl anymore Theon," She walked along the strip of vendors and inspected their wares, "I know the mischief boys have on their minds."

"In my case," Theon wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side, "I have too much of that."

"Unfortunately."

She pushed herself away from him, continuing on her way. She knew she could sit on the beach and wait for Yara. They always met there.

"I suppose they had a big welcome home feast for you?" She asked.

He stiffened, "No. My father doesn't seem to trust me yet. He still thinks I'm the Starks man."

"Are you?"

"No. The sea and iron are in my blood," She detected the defensiveness in his voice. "I'm the heir to the Iron Isles, and soon Lord of this one."

She smiled, "Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you? My aunt hasn't even said yes to our match yet."

"She will."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"My father made her an offer she'd be foolish to refuse," He came up beside her again. They both stopped. "Like your father said, you're not getting any younger. I would say your beauty wouldn't last either, but seeing you silverwomen, I'd be wrong."

"Very wrong. Like your iron blood, I have mermaid's blood." When he scoffed, she said, "You doubt me?"

"Yes. Your little mermaid tales are just that: Tales. The only mermaids that exist are the ones in the Drowned God's hall, serving all the men who died at sea. All this about your little mermaid goddess are folly and downright silly. The Drowned God didn't need a wife. He could just relentlessly fuck all the pretty mermaids he had," When he attempted touching her hair, she smacked it away. She hated people who jested about her beliefs. "Oh, getting defensive now? You're pretty when you're angry."

"If the mermaids aren't real, explain why the ironmen never conquered this island and have failed to? Explain why sailors are afraid to sail by here on full moons or even at all?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"First, the Ironmen have taken this island, my father was generous enough to let your father be warden of it," He began, "Secondly, men are afraid of this place because of all these ridiculous superstitions. When I become lord of this island, you'll be seeing a lot more ironmen around here."

"You're not going to be Lord of-"She started,

"Once your aunt agrees and the day your father dies, I will be. The Iron Isles have many exports they could bring here, but men refuse to dock."

"How do you plan on making tons of men listen to a little boy like you?"

"Incentives: Pleasure houses, fine wines, and gold. Any many can be bought with a beautiful woman, a cup of wine and a little bit of coin. The women will be easier to find, because if you haven't noticed, there's an abundance of them," He brought her to his chest, "And I'll have the most beautiful one all to myself."

"You…You…You wouldn't do that."

"Oh, but I would. This island could be rich if your father put any effort instead of listening to these stupid stories-"

She pushed him away. She felt tears stinging her eyes, "They're not stupid. You are and a pig on top of it."

"You dare-"

Noelle slapped him…hard. Her hand burned from the force; Theon held his cheek and an incredulous expression. They stared at one another for a moment, and then she ran away.

Tears stained her face by the time she reached the rocks. She plotted down on the largest and flattest one, drawing her knees upward. Sobs rocked her body as she cried. Noelle knew Justine would never marry her to Theon if she knew what he became; that he planned on changing their little world. She could see the pleasure houses crawling with whores and drunkards; a plague of ironmen coming on their docks. Soon enough, Silver Island would become another Iron Isle.

"Noelle! Where are you?"

She quickly wiped her tears at the sound of Yara's voice. Yara hated seeing her cry. Finally, the Ironwoman appeared from the shore near the rocks. She moved over the small rocks with ease and came up the rock. Noelle knew immediately she hadn't fooled her.

"He upset you," Yara said, wiping away a fresh tear.

"He said when he became lord, he'd change everything; make this just another Iron Island…it wouldn't be silver anymore…" She held in a sob.

"Love," Yara said, "He'll do no such thing. This island is too big and too well known for its stories. It'd take him a while before he changed the minds of the old, superstitious sailors who still run these seas."

"He says any man can be bought with women, wine and gold."

She laughed, "First off, I don't see any silverwoman giving herself to just anyone. You all are too proud, too bold or too feisty. Also, ironmen think wine's a woman's drink so all they would do is laugh at him, and gold holds no real meaning to my men…we pay the iron price for our possessions, remember?" Noelle said nothing, but nodded. She drew closer to her; an arm went around Noelle's waist and Yara's lips pecked her neck, "So stop crying. I hate when you cry."

"Because my face gets blotchy?"

"No, because that means you're unhappy…I don't want you to be unhappy."

Noelle looked over. Yara's eyes were blue like her father's only darker. They took a slow look on her face before connecting with her eyes. Noelle felt Yara's warmth rain over her. The other wiped another tear from her cheek, brushed a stray strand from her face, and then kissed her. In that moment, everything felt temperate. The sun might have been shining again, the water crystal clear and the winds soft. She couldn't help smiling in this kiss. In Yara's kisses, the moon, stars, earth, and sun all came together at once and brought all their goodness.

"Feel better?" Yara whispered, planting brief kisses on her lips still.

"Much better."

The both of them smiled. Yara broke her lips away, but stayed close. "I believe in your omens…My father says everything is only a coincidence, but I don't think so. Look at the sky. It's grey, which means there's sadness to be had, and here you are, crying all because of my stupid brother."

Noelle grinned. Knowing Yara believed cheered her up some. She didn't care if no one else did; as long as Yara had faith she was happy.

"Did you see any last night?" She asked.

"No," She sighed, "I tried swimming for them but I saw no one. My father says it's silly of me to try, since they aren't real…I don't understand, Yara. Why do people believe in The Drowned God, but not Mysha?"

"Because they have a hard time believing in something they can't see," Yara responded.

"They can't see The Drowned God either, but they believe in him."

"Because he's a god. All seamen go to him when they die, so that means their souls go somewhere when they die. Does anyone go to Mysha when they die? Besides Silverwomen?"

Noelle thought, and then said, "No. All silverwomen- especially Gravewaters- all meet her when they die. That's why we spread their ashes here by her cove. Aunt Justine says when they reach the bottom, they turn into a beautiful mermaid, and then join her family in The Drowned King's hall."

"So, that means when we both die…I'll see you there?"

Noelle smiled, "Yes. I would have it no other way."

Yara shared the smile, and then kissed her again. This heated kiss landed Noelle on her back. The hard rock felt uncomfortable, but she cared not. All she cared about where Yara's warm hands roaming her; her lips caressing her neck and collarbone while her hands unlaced Noelle's dress. She took in everything: The smell of the ocean on her love's skin and in her hair, her breath giving her shivers, her hands making her shudder.

"I missed you," Yara breathed.

"I missed you too…Your touch, your lips, your love…everything…"

Yara stared into her eyes as she reached between her legs, "I love you, Noelle."

"And I love you, Yara. It doesn't matter who marries me, I'll always belong to you…"

Yara smiled, and then kissed her deeply. She knew Yara enjoyed making love by the rocks; in a place that symbolizes love and holds so much meaning to them both. This place would always mean something. Theon could never change that.


	4. A Burning Ache

Night soon dawned on them. Aunt Justine arranged a feast for their honored guests: Slices of boar on seasoned potatoes, turkey packed in with stuffing, baked salmon covered in lemon and thyme, loaves of fresh bread and hunks of cheese. She placed tarts, hot pies, small cakes, and other desserts on the opposite side of the table, while servant girls poured wine and ale into cups. Various bowls of vegetables and fruits went along the counter, which everyone picked from. Noelle sat with her aunt and Yara on one side, while Theon and Balon sat on the opposite. Her father, naturally, sat at the head of the table. She saw her father talking closely with Balon; Theon chatted with one of his father's captains. He occasionally glanced her way, but mainly kept to the conversation.

She still hated him for what he had said. She remembered every word of it. She wouldn't let him change her island. This was _her_ home; not his. Yara's voice told her he'd never have the island and it'll take a lot of convincing to make stubborn superstitious ironmen come ashore. Yet, she could not supress the images in her head. In the end, her father gave the last word. Aunt Justine only played advisor, since she was Noelle's guardian. Surely her father will see the benefit of the match and agree. They'd draw up the papers, and soon she'd be Lady Noelle Greyjoy of Pyke and the Silver Island. She'd belong to Theon, not Yara.

_'If only she were a man. Then I'd marry her in a minute.'_

"Noelle," Justine pulled her from her thoughts, "Do you like Theon?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He's not the Theon I remember. He's pompous, rude and selfish. I've seen how he's treated women."

"It's true, my lady," Yara spoke. "My brother is not exactly the most chivalrous man. He only is when there's something in for him." She'd know. Yara told her all about how Theon felt her up on their way to Pyke, not knowing who she was.

"He only has a man's appetite. Once he marries you, you'll be enough to satisfy him."

"No it won't."

"Noelle, you should not put someone aside just because-"

"-He said he'd change the island," Noelle snapped, "He said he'll fill it with brothels, and have drunken ironmen plowing throughout our streets."

"Is this true Theon?" Justine turned to him. He had been listening to the whole conversation.

He cleared his throat and sat upright, "Was only a jest, my lady," He said innocently. "I never meant to offend your niece. If I had known how seriously she felt, I would have never said anything."

_'Liar. You meant every word you said and you were not joking about it….you slimy little snake.' _Noelle thought deeply to herself.

Justine chuckled, "Our Noelle can be a bit sensitive at times, ever since she was young." She patted Noelle's hand, "You should not be so harsh, sweetling."

She looked directly into her aunt's face. She saw right through the cheerfulness. Noelle knew her aunt did not believe a word Theon said. She couldn't be easily fooled. The older woman might have been a soothsayer in a past life. If she suspected, why did Justine not confront him? Noelle tried asking this through her eyes, but Justine only turned away.

"Please forgive me, my lady," Theon said, "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"You see Noelle," Her father said, "Theon is exactly as I remember: A brilliant, well-mannered boy who has a fine taste in wine. Where did you say you found this?"

Theon began talking with her father about wines and ales. Noelle gripped her fork tightly. The more she heard his voice, the more she wanted to throttle him. Theon did hold one remaining trait: Deceiver. The only people who saw through him were Yara, Noelle and Justine. Balon did not seem to care, and her father believed each word.

"-The Arbor, you say? Hm, I shall have to send a ship there," Her father said, "I am normally not a wine drinker, but this stuff isn't so bad."

"Wine's a woman's drink, Delvus," Balon said, "You should know."

"Oh there's no harm in dabbling in finer things, Balon," He replied.

Theon looked over to Noelle, "You seem tired, my lady…Shall I escort you to your bedchambers?"

"No," She stood, "I can go myself."

"Noelle," Justine told her, "Theon's only being a gentleman. As a lady, you should agree; wouldn't hurt for you to get to know one another."

"My intentions exactly, Lady Justine."

She grinned up at Noelle. Each member at the table looked at her expectantly. Her eyes glimpsed at Yara, who did not return the stare, but instead pushed a baby carrot around her plate. Noelle grumbled finally, "Fine. Yes, Lord Greyjoy, you may escort me to my bedchambers."

Theon leered triumphantly and got up from his seat. Together, they walked out of the room. All the servants were either in the kitchens or the feasting hall. Neither of them spoke the way to her bedchambers. She was glad. Noelle was not in a conversational mood, especially with a lying, devious, little boy. erHerThe moment they were outside her room, he pinned her against the wall. Noelle felt no fear until she looked into his eyes. The eyes she recalled being full of sweetness became enraged. Theon never shouted if he could help it. She struggled to get out of his arms.

"Let go of me," She grunted, pushing him away only to have him close her in again.

"Listen you," He said. She heard the controlled anger in his voice; she could smell the wine on his breath and saw the clear change in him, "The next time you call me out like that, you'll regret it and I'm not _jesting_. Tomorrow when they draw the papers, you are going to put on that pretty smile of yours, and use your courtesies. You are happy to be marrying me. You look forward to being my lady wife and bearing my sons one day."

"No I won't," She told him, "My aunt will never marry me to you." She looked away from him and tried escaping.

He held her down and forced her to gape back at him. "I've told you before, my little angelfish," He said, "She will do it. You saw how she swallowed everything I said, even though she knew I lied. Your father absolutely adores me, since I've charmed him so well. They'll see the benefit in giving you away," He pressed himself on her, "And I'll reap the benefit of having this tight little cunt all to myself…And I promise you," He brought his lips to her ear, his breath creeping on her, "I'm going to fuck all the silver out of you until you're pure iron."

"No you won't. I'll never give myself to someone like you. You're rotten, evil and I hope you fall off a cliff."

"Such a naive little angelfish-"

"-Don't call me that," She spat.

"Why not? I think it suits you," He replied. She felt his hand slip up from her waist to her breast where he squeezed. She forced his hand away. "You will be mine. You'll be my wife, and you'll obey me without question…ever. Do you understand?"

"Piss off," She said.

He slapped her. Not too hard, but enough to sting. "Keep with the attitude, and I won't be so nice next time."

Theon pushed off the wall and headed back to the feast. Rage boomed inside her like a cannon. Noelle watched him go with fury in her eyes. She rubbed her cheek, feeling her fingers touch exactly where his hand landed. Her father always told her a good man never strikes a woman. Sadly, Theon Greyjoy was not a good man. Swerving into her room she shut the doors behind her.

She slipped into the cooling water of her pool. Her head rested against the railing, she stared up into the window. The moon was no longer full, but a waning crescent. She wondered if one day she would see a mermaid. She'd go into the sea and live in their underwater cove. She'd transform into one of them. Once she gave Yara the Mermaid's Kiss, they can be together in peace and harmony. Her mermaid sisters would never judge them, but encourage and embrace. Mermaids believed in love between all creatures. It was the rest of the world who didn't.

She heard the door open. Aunt Justine waltzed towards her, but Noelle paid her no mind.

"I'm so sorry, my sea angel," Justine said, crouching beside the pool. "I know Theon is not the best of men-"

"-He's the worst."

Justine pushed some hair from Noelle's face, and then said soothingly, "He hit you." She took the silence as an answer. "A servant said she walked past the hall and saw it. She told me right away."

"Why didn't you do anything then?"

Justine quieted for a moment, "Because your father already decided: You're to marry Theon."

"What? No! Oh please, Aunt Justine! Please don't! Don't make me marry him! Anyone but him!" She said, tears coming down her cheeks. She already saw more beatings. She envisioned black and purple bruises over body; walking around with limps or crutches. She imagined Theon forcing on her back and savagely entering her over and over. She cringed. "Please Justine! Please! Let me be with Yara," She wasn't afraid to say it now. "Let me be with her, please! I won't have to marry her! Just let me live with her in our own little house by the shore near the rocks or give her a castle or something! Anything! I don't want Theon!" She sobbed, "I want Yara!"

She spotted the tears in her aunt's eyes. She held Noelle as much as the tub allowed. She made soft shushing sounds as she stroked her hair. "If she were a man, I would give you to her in a heartbeat."

"Why can't you?"

"Because the world only sees love one way: A man and woman. Two women marrying each other are not seen as right by the Drowned-"

"-Fuck the Drowned God!" Noelle said, pulling away from her. "Those stupid ironmen act as if he's so wonderful! He's just as evil as they are! He created them! He _stole_ Mysha from her home and forced her to be his queen! Does that sound like a righteous god to you? No! I should have what my heart wants! What it yearns for! It wants Yara! I want Yara!"

A tear fell from Justine's eye, "Perhaps a day long from now, you will be with Yara again. For now, you must settle for Theon. If you don't make him angry, he won't hurt you."

She looked at her incredulously, "You're saying I should let him hit me?"

"No," Justine grew firm, "I'm telling you what I did when I married your uncle. You are too young to remember, but your Uncle Reygard was not the most gentle of men. He was a pure Ironman. He raped and hit me all the time. The only times he didn't raise a hand to me were when he was out at sea, which was often. If you're lucky, Theon will hardly be home."

Noelle stepped up from the tub and wrapped herself in her long white robe. She tied a knot tightly around her waist, not caring if wind blew the folds away from her thighs.

"Noelle? Where are you going?" Justine watched her niece begin leaving.

"I'm going to spend my last night as a free woman with the person I love."

She slammed the door behind her.


	5. For The Best

Nights with Yara normally ended too quickly. One moment they were wrapped in each other's arms; the next she woke to the early sun. Yara always rose before she did, so she'd find her sitting up or still lying wide awake beside her. Noelle supposed all ship commanders had this habit. Regardless, she'd flash a big smile, plant a kiss on her lips, and then roll out of bed. They'd then break their fast with their families as if nothing happened.

Last night, however, proved different. She found herself tossing and turning. Her dreams slipped into nightmares. She remembered one where she stood in the middle of a dark room as a light beamed on her. Staring around, she spotted thousands of eyes looking down at her. She called out why she was there and who they were, but no answer came. Instead, a slim figure emerged from the darkness. Theon stood in front of her, malice written all over his handsome face. Before she could back away, Theon raised a long whip and lashed her across the face. When she fell, he continued beating her. Blow after blow the pain grew worse. Drops of blood seeped out of deep wounds, bruises formed from where the occasional fist landed. Noelle screamed up to the eyes, but they sat still. She cried and pleaded for help; she begged Theon to stop. A flash of silver swung by her and her neck split open.

She woke up in sweats, her heart beating and chest heaving. Yara whipped her head around.

"Noelle?"

Then Noelle started crying. She cried deep violent sobs into her pillow. All Yara did was comfort her. She asked about the dream; Noelle only shook her head. She'd never relay the nightmare to anyone. The gentle kisses Yara gave her were barely felt. All Noelle thought of through the morning was that dream. Aunt Justine urged her to eat the eggs and bacon they placed in front of her; she forcefully swallowed each bite. Her father watched her closely with his usual pensive gaze; Lord Balon and Theon scarcely cared.

"How did you sleep, my sweet?" Justine asked.

"Fine."

"Liar," Yara said from beside Justine. "She woke up in a sweat and cried. She…She won't tell me why."

Everyone's eyes immediately fell on her. Noelle's hands sweated and she was grateful she was seated. "A nightmare, I presume?" Her father asked.

She glanced to Theon, who gave her a warning look. "It was a small one; nothing worth speaking about."

"It must be serious if you cried," He said.

"I don't wish to talk about it."

"But Noelle-"

"-Excuse me."

She stood up from the table, and walked out of the room. Her hands fumbled with the skirt of her dress. Noelle could not stand being in his presence, especially after last night. His face imprinted in her mind: A stern, foreboding expression that commanded her effortlessly. Most people had trouble pulling Noelle back to the ground whenever she drifted off. They never discouraged her for her opinions or thoughts. Yet, here stood a man who did not tolerate being made a fool of, if that was indeed what she had done. Theon asserted his authority; he made sure she stayed in her place.

Servants busied themselves in her bedroom, but scurried out when she bellowed at them. Noelle did not want them seeing the tears pouring from her eyes. Today she'd be given away to Theon Greyjoy. She'd be his little present. That small slap she received could be the first of many if she did not tread carefully.

She thought of telling her father. Surely he would believe her. She knew he would annul the marriage if he heard what Theon did. The only way he could be fooled is if Theon kept up the 'handsome-charming-sailor' act. What if he didn't believe her? What if Theon somehow persuaded him? She cringed.

Aunt Justine showed concern, but refused helping. Out of everyone, she saw the advantage in having an alliance with House Greyjoy. Silver Island was once owned by the Iron Isles, until her father fought in the rebellion against King Robert. Even then, the Greyjoys reserved some ownership; her father merely watched over the island. If she married Theon and Lord Balon kept his word, Silver Island would be the Gravewater's once again.

She should have told Yara. Yara would listen. Noelle knew more than anyone Yara loved her. If she heard someone hurt her, they'd spend the rest of their life without a hand. However, she worried about people finding out. Only a select few were aware of their love. They turned blind eyes whenever they noticed the longing glances or the quick, private kisses. If Yara suddenly lashed out at Theon, people might think she acted for different reasons other than friendship.

"Noelle?"

Her father walked in at that precise moment. He wore the same dark, grease stained vest and boots, but only a blood red shirt this time. She caught the black dirt underneath his nails and the rough calluses on his hands from years of rope handling. Dry mud crusted on his boots, staining the leather fabric. Gold chains hung around his neck; ones he stole from his victims or looted from villages. Tattoos he had were faded on his tanned skin, and the large 'P' branded on his wrist showed underneath his cuff. She saw now why they called him 'The Lord of Pirates'. He moved over to her.

"What troubles you, little sea star?" He asked worriedly, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Nothing."

"Noelle…"

She sighed. Nerves began crashing down in her stomach. Telling him could stop this whole thing. "Last night…" Could she tell him?

"What happened?"

_'Theon hit me.'_ She wanted to say. As she opened her mouth, her throat dried. The words clumped there and would not come out. She glanced over to him. Could she really worry him this way? Her confessing might bring him more trouble.

"Last night…When Theon walked me to my room…He…He…He slapped me."

There was a dead silence. She shrunk under her father's stare. Perhaps now he'd storm back into the hall and break the deal. She felt him stroke her hair as Justine had done. The sound of morning seagulls bellowed in the distance; the faint waves crashed below against the cliff. The salty sea air breezed through her window. A part of her wondered if this was Mysha comforting her.

"Why?"

"He said I embarrassed him…"

Her father paused once more. "Then don't do it again."

She whipped her head over. Were her ears deceiving her? This reminded her of Aunt Justine, who told her if she kept Theon happy, he would not hurt her. She did not understand. He was her father. Her protector.

"What?"

"Sweetling," He leaned against the balcony railing, "Sometimes, we must put up with things if we want happiness. If you marry Theon, Balon will give us our island back. We would have complete reign again; without any interference from Ironmen. Don't you want that?"

"Yes, I do, but you can't-"

"-Noelle, think of how important this means to your aunt and I. Also, Theon is an Ironmen. Most of them practically live on the sea like I once did. I doubt you'll ever see Theon."

Noelle fully faced him now. "I can't believe you two."

"My sweet-"

"-No. I can understand Aunt Justine telling me to deal with it, but you? You're my father! You're supposed to protect me! And here you are giving me away like I'm some damn pig! I'm your only daughter! I'm the only child you have left! And you're going to feed me to a fucking kraken? Have you no shame? No concern?"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, girl," Her father said. "This is for the best. This will-"

"-Does no one care about what's best for _me_?"

Without warning, she began storming away. However, his arm caught her immediately. "Listen to me…You're not the only one whose had to put up with someone else's shit. A lot of sileverwomen like you deal with men like Theon. Your grandmother, your aunt, your cousin Irena, your sister-in-law Brianna, even your mother once or twice. Do you seem them crying about it? Do you?"

"No, ser."

"So, today you are going to be the happiest girl in the world. I am not proud of what I'm doing. I know this means you'll be suffering, especially tonight when he beds you. Ironmen aren't known for their tenderness." He let go of her roughly. "Your aunt will be in here to help you dress. Wipe those damn tears from your face, and put on that beautiful smile of yours."

He kissed her forehead, and then went on his way. Then He walked in.

"I told you they wouldn't refuse."

Theon stepped into her room and closed the door. He did not appear angry with her, but that self-satisfied smug he always carried came back. She backed away from him up against her wardrobe. He came closer until they were only inches apart.

"As your father said, you'll own this island again…until he dies and I take what is mine," He wiped a tear away with his thumb. "You're a beautiful girl, you know that? Even when you're crying. I wish you wouldn't, especially today. You have to be perfect, so when we're at that altar together I'll have every man there completely jealous of me. An Ironmen married to an incredibly gorgeous silverwoman; a Gravewater above them all. I don't think it's ever been done before…"

She ended up between him and the wardrobe. She felt sick. He smelled like a mixture of sea and wine. By the look in his eyes, he had started early. Today he seemed happier, because she didn't annoy him. His hands went down the front of her body, trailing carefully over her breasts. They caressed her smooth skin, down her hips and around her back. When a hand reached up to undo the lacings of her dress, she struggled against him.

"No," She said tearfully. She continued thrashing about with her arms covering herself.

He wrenched her hands back to her sides, "If you don't fight me, I'll be gentle with you…I promise."

She knew this was a lie, but gave him permission. He made her skin crawl. The light touches, affectionate squeezes and lustful gazes made no difference. She tried picturing Yara, which barely helped. He smirked some when he felt between her legs. He had begun undoing his breeches when someone walked in.

"You really are an eager young man," Aunt Justine said.

Theon looked over his shoulder, "I only couldn't help myself, my lady." He played with one of Noelle's breasts, "She's far too tempting."

Justine only laughed, "Well, you'll have her all to yourself tonight. Now, go on. I sent Myra up to your room. I'm sure she'll satisfy your hunger for a little while longer."

He quickly tied his breeches, kissed Noelle, and then left. Noelle began crying again. She felt dirty, tainted. She quickly stepped into her tub. The cold water made no difference to her, and she knew Justine looked on. She grabbed bath oil and began scrubbing all over her body. She scrubbed every place he touched. She cleaned him off her; the lavender scent drowned out the stench of wine, the water washed away all the trails of kisses he left.

A pair of soft hands touched her shoulders. "It'll become easier…I promise." Justine kissed the top of her head, and then set to work.


	6. In the Kraken's Den

The families wasted no time. After they all broke their fast, they headed into her father's solar. She listened as her father and Lord Balon discussed their agreement. Towards the end, Delvus agreed to aiding Balon in his war if Silver Island no longer belonged to the Iron Isles. They both drew out the marriage papers. Her hands trembled as they handed her the quill. She tried keeping her composure and a steady hand as she wrote her name. Theon smirked when he began signing his own name. She felt as if she had just sold her soul.

The wedding happened a few hours later on the cliff over the rocks. The Drowned Man had them drink sea water from the same wineskin, say their vows and then kiss. She planned on a small chaste one, but Theon deepened right away. Gently his hand went into her hair while his tongue brushed on hers. She felt disgusted by him. At the breaking, he pecked her a few more times to the joyous clapping of everyone else. She remembered then what he said: _'If you're good, I promise to be gentle.'_ Perhaps he wasn't lying. However, she still crept on eggshells.

Their wedding feast happened in the middle of the market square. Long tables covered with bowls and trays of food and jugs of ale, wine, and mead; women hung wreaths of white carnations and mistletoe with yellow sunflowers, and the girls wore headbands with yellow celandine, red cherries, and white daffodils. All of them either represented protection, love or fertility. Noelle hoped they worked. She would need them.

Men played music for dancers in the streets, children played by the beaches and the atmosphere filled with delight. A small girl handed Noelle a head band, which she thankfully accepted. Everyone either congratulated her or bowed in her presence. The only ones ruining the playful innocence were the Ironmen. She occasionally saw groups of them groping or kissing girls, playing their knife game, and eating and drinking everything…Theon amongst them.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She turned around and saw Yara behind her. "Being married to an Ironborn now? Dealing with backhands to the face, his controlling attitude and inability to keep his cock where it belongs?"

"Oh, so wonderful. I've been looking forward to this from the beginning."

Yara came closer to her. "Let's go to the rocks."

"But I…Theon might…"

"Who cares about Theon? I need to talk with you."

Yara led her away from the market and all the way down to the rocks. The winds played with the ocean, making their splash harder and larger than before. She studied Yara as the other girl looked out into the sea. The way her short hair blew around in the gushes of wind; the rough hands placed on her hips and stains of labor on her breeches and boots made her more beautiful than anything.

"Last night," She started, "Did he hit you?"

"What?"

"Noelle…" Yara took her hands in her own, "I've seen broken women before. I watched my mother walk around Pyke like a ghost, tiptoeing around my father like he was some kind of sleeping kraken. She used to be strong and independent…but then he hurt her…"

She cupped Noelle's cheek and kissed her. There was no need for words; Noelle knew what this kiss said:

'_I love you. If things were different, I'd be the one marrying you. There would be no secrets or lies. We wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. We could just be together. The whole world would envy our love. From the free cities to The Wall to Winterfell and King's Landing, they would all know I love you. I'll protect you as much as I can. I won't let him hurt you anymore. You'll be safe.'_

"Take me away," Noelle whispered. "Take me with you, wherever you go. Don't leave me alone with him, please. Please don't leave me alone. He'll hurt me. I know he will."

Yara wiped Noelle's tears, "If I could, I would. You know that." She briefly kissed her again.

"Then why don't you? Why don't we leave right now? Go somewhere that people don't know us or care that we're together; somewhere that we can live together and be happy. I want to be happy with you."

"Because you know the law: Once you're married to Theon, you're married forever. I hate saying that he's your husband and you must do what he says, but it's the truth. We're leaving to Pyke in the morrow; no doubt Theon will want you on his ship. If I could, I'd take you on my ship and sail away, but where would we go? Our love would not be welcomed anywhere else. Women should be with men…not women. We'd be living on my ship-"

"-Then we will. I don't care." She rested her head on Yara's shoulders, "Just take me away."

The silence flowed between them again. Amongst the rough tides, chilling winds and faint calls of birds and song, the two lowers stood there on the rocks. Noelle thought about the possibilities if they left. Being detached from a world who'd shun them for their love sounded wonderful; like the Silver Maiden and Cornelius. She feared Theon. She dreaded what he might do tonight. Would he be gentle or harsh? Wine was a seductive temptress who swayed men from one foot to the other. She felt a hand brushing through hair; a pair of lips kissed the top of her head, and broke away from her.

"My father will be planning an attack soon. He'll probably have Theon pillage through the fishing villages," She told her. "He won't be home so often if he truly is an Ironborn. We don't like being on land too long." She smirked.

They both shared a laugh. Yara brought her in for another kiss, only deeper and more affectionate. Soon enough, Noelle lay flat on the rock again with Yara's hands unlacing her dress. They spoke sweet whisperings and shared long kisses. This might be the last time she'd be in Yara's arms again. Noelle cherished every moment of it.

They arrived back to the market. Aunt Justine stood by the feasting tables; she noticed their return. Noelle did not feel any regret or shame. She loved Yara; nothing could change that. Yara left her standing by the singer and his band; leaving her in the open. She saw most of the crowd retreating back to their homes, some staggering; other walking home with children; the singer and his troupe packed up their things and heading towards the nearest inn. She walked by servant girls clearing the tables or taking down decorations. She realized then night had fallen on them, the stars on the night sky like millions of beads on a silk fabric. Justine came to her side.

"Theon has been looking for you everywhere," She whispered. They began heading to the castle. "He's already in your bedchambers."

Her hands and knees began shaking. She should run. Run onto one of the ships and sail away quickly. However, her legs marched ahead. Her mind and legs were not communicating properly; she still moved: Up the flight of steps, through the archways and hallways, passed servants, their shadows gliding along the walls with them, and standing in front of her bedroom doors. She clutched her aunt's hand. She took deep breaths. Her aunt muttered words she barely heard. All she thought of was who stood behind that door.

A door creaked open. Justine lightly shoved Noelle into the room and closed it behind her. She was trapped, a mermaid inside a kraken's den. Her eyes shifted around, looking for Theon. He stood by the bed, removing his shirt. His head turned to her when the door closed and he leered.

"There you are," He said, coming to her. "You've kept me waiting long enough."

"Forgive me, my lord," She stared down at her feet until his hand lifted up her chin.

He brought her closer, pecking her lips softly. The slight taste of wine lingered on her lips before he truly began kissing her. She could tell he had not drunk too much, since the stench was light. His lips traveled from hers to her neck, where they sucked and bit tenderly. When his fingers danced up the dress lacings, he stopped.

"Why is your dress loosened?" He looked to her, the anger in his eyes flickering faintly.

She thought fast, "I had my handmaiden not make it so tight."

"Why?"

She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed against him, staring upward, "So there'd be no problem undressing me. I thought you might like it."

He planted a kiss on her shoulder, "Such a considerate little thing, aren't you? I would've liked it more if you had been in bed, naked and ready for me…"

His hands undid her dress. The white fabric fell around her ankles and she slipped off her shoes. Theon's eyes feasted on her. She tried covering her breasts, but he pulled them away. "Don't be so shy. I told you I'll be gentle with you. I wouldn't want to hurt my sweet, sweet angelfish."

"Forgive me, my lord. I've never been nude in the eyes of a man before…"

Theon held her by her hips, nuzzling her neck. "And I'm the only one who will."

He brought her onto the bed, resting her against the pillows. She felt ashamed as he crept in between her legs. The blazing fire beside them lit only half his face, but she still saw the smirk across his face. She longed for the smooth touch of Yara's hands; she already missed her lips trailing between her breasts. Noelle shut her eyes. Perhaps if she pictured Yara instead of Theon, she might feel better.

"Look at me," She heard him say in her ear, "I want you to look at me while I'm fucking you."

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Once she did so, he spread her legs wide open. A gasp came from her lips as she felt his hand go between them. Noelle gasped again when he began thrusting. Keeping to his word, Theon never went any faster than his slow, steady pace. Occasionally he kissed her, told her how good it felt to be inside something as tight as her.

When he finished, he rolled off of her, his chest rising up and down with each breath. She pulled the covers over herself, disgusted by what she had done. She hoped Yara never found out. Theon brought her closer to him, kissing the curve of her neck.

"It'll feel better the next time." He hugged her to his chest, "You've been so good to me. Keep making me happy and I won't hurt you."

_Liar…_


	7. Pirates

Early the next morning Noelle's belongings were taken down by the docks. The sky did not seem as gloomy anymore with little rays of sunshine coming through. She knew on Pyke the sun never shined. Sitting in her tub, soreness between her thighs, she stared up at the window. Noelle would never see the Silver skies ever again. The sun will never wash her face, the soft sea breezes will never climb through her windows on summer days, and the crystal clear water will never splash around her knees again. All she will have is bleak grey clouds, cold winds and grave-looking waters.

'_Hard places breed hard men,'_ her father once told her.

Theon had servants filled her tub with warmer water, reducing the aching, and gave them cherry-scented bath oils. The smell drifted in the air, filling up Noelle's lungs. Cherry was pleasant enough, but she preferred her usual lavender or vanilla. They were calmer than cherry.

"My mother once told me cherry helps the pain go away," Theon told her.

She jumped when she saw him. He climb into the large tub and sat beside her. She thought he left for the docks early. When she woke, she woke up to nothing. Noelle wished for a moment the whole wedding had been only a nightmare; that she actually married Yara instead. Yet, here Theon sat, in the flesh and his hands rubbing smooth lather up and down her back, kissing the crook of her neck and shoulder. Right now, this was nice Theon.

His hand went between her legs; it moved up her stomach when she cringed. She made the pain seem worse, so he wouldn't touch her.

"We're going back to Pyke today," He told her, "To your new home."

'_Her new home'_. Pyke will never be her home. In her opinion, the best thing about it would be Yara.

"What's it like there?" She asked. Her shoulders tensed, ready for the response.

"Not as pretty as this island, I'll tell you that," He replied. "Silver Island breeds soft men with soft hearts; fishermen and farm boys. The Iron Islands have sailors and soldiers, most of them with no hearts at all."

"Obviously, you should stay here a little longer one day," She said over her shoulder, "The Silver Island is known as a destination for cut throat pirates. Have you been in our taverns? Down by our docks? Inside the ships there? They're all over the place. Smugglers, thieves, and all kinds of hard men stop by here. Of course, they never stay long. True sailors see the sea as their home, not a bunch of small little islands. I mean, how do you think my father ended up lord of this island? He practically stole it. My grandfather was only smart enough to let him have the castle and my mother."

She feared her tongue would betray her eventually. She moved a few inches from him in case he hit her again. Instead, all Theon said was:

"I suppose you're right. You would know, wouldn't you? Your father is called 'The Lord of Pirates'." He then said: "You know, my father could have hung your father for what he did. Noboy steals a Greyjoy ship and gets away with it."

"My father did."

"Because my father made a deal with him. Everyone knows you don't make deals with pirates. We were lucky your father was an honest one."

"Your father only made the deal because he thought my father couldn't seize this island. Before he came, no pirate, Ironman or fishermen docked here. They were too scared of the mermaid stories," Noelle said defensively. "They only come now because a pirate is lord of this island. If he can come onto our shores, surely they could too."

"Then why don't they go around raiding?"

She brought him closer to the windows. Below stood men in long black cloaks lined with red, all wearing various types of shirts, vests, breeches and boots, and carrying long swords or daggers on their hips. Some had scraggly beards, untidy hair, gold or silver teeth and all kinds of things.

"See those men in the cloaks?" She pointed one walking under the window. "Some of them are my father's old crewmen before he settled here. The others are either just regular silvermen or pirates looking for decent work. Most don't stay on land too long, but a chosen few stay by my father's side. Whenever he goes into war, they go with him."

"And I assume they are the most ruthless pirates who've ever lived," Theon teased with his usual smirk.

"Not all of them." Her eyes scanned around until she found him. "See that man there? The one with the gold dagger? That's Nine Fingered Nigel. He had been caught stealing in one of the Free Cities and the cut off one of his fingers…that one next to the statue is Burnt Barty, on the count of burns on his face. He told me he got them in a tavern fight. The other man got hold of one of the torches and slammed it on him. He has almost no feeling in it…these men might seem silly to you, but people stay out of their way. If you cross them, they'll cut you down and hang you from the rocks like a dead fish.

"Then there's Marko and Razchid," She pointed to a pair of twins coming up the stair case. "They're not actually pirates, but their father was…a man from one of the other islands. I find them to be nearly harmless…when they don't have their daggers…"

"If you hadn't married me," Theon said, "Who would he have given you to?"

"Another pirate most likely; someone he trusted; Marko or Razchid, since they're closer to my age than the rest of them."

Theon grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. "Well, you'll never become some pirate's wife."

"Pirates don't take wives. They take sea wenches."

Theon laughed, "Wenches?"

"It might not be the nicest name, but sea wenches are usually a woman the pirate favors more than others. She bears his children and accompanies him on voyages. If I had married Marko and Razchid, you'd see me with a babe at my breast and another in my belly."

"Soon enough, you'll be doing the same for me."

"And whatever salt wives you take up," She said.

He shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever find a woman who matches up to you. You silverwomen are real gems." He planted a kiss on her lips, "And you're mine."

She wondered about his kindness. A few days ago he hit her; been horrible to her. He treated her like a pet instead of a person.

"You're uptight today," He pointed out, "What bothers you?"

"N-n-nothing," She said, not looking at him directly. "It's…You're being nice to me."

"Because you're behaving so well. Why should I punish good behavior?"

He brushed a strand from her face and then kissed her again.

* * *

Stepping onto the dock, Noelle felt more anxious than ever. Her hands wrung around each other nervously, and her knees quivered. She pretended her small steps were from the cold, but inside it was something bigger. She saw men carrying her things into the ship's cargo; the captains stood around talking with her father. Aunt Justine seemed in deep conversation with Balon Greyjoy as they strolled down to the docks ahead of her. Noelle looked around for only one person.

Yara stood by her own ship, watching her men transporting loads of salted meats, potatoes and bottles of rum up into their vessel. Noelle tried grinning, but her nerves refused. She came up beside her.

"I wish I was going with you," Noelle said to her.

"I know," Yara said, "So do I…How was he this morning?"

"Nicer than before. He was still his same arrogant self, of course, but there wasn't any shouting or backhanding," Noelle answered.

"Greyjoy men are like that. So moody," She smirked, "I suppose sea air does that to you."

"You're not like that."

"Because I'm a woman and we're smarter."

"Are you going to be staying on Pyke with us or are you leaving right away?"

"I'll be there for a while, and then leave when Theon does. I'm not leaving you alone with him for as long as he's around." She could tell she wanted to kiss her; the feeling was mutual.

"I saw them bringing a lot of rum onto the ship…he'll be drinking the whole voyage," Noelle said after a time. "He's not nice when he's drunk."

"Then just stay out of his way. That was what my mother used to do."

"Noelle!" A voice called in the distance.

Aunt Justine walked over. Her white linen dress did not fit the chilly weather, but she hardly cared. Noelle spotted the small seashells tied into her aunt's golden hair, and the starfish necklace hanging around her neck. She looked elegant as always; Balon Greyjoy noticed this more than anyone. Yara left Noelle's side, going back onto her ship.

"I'm going to miss you," Justine said, sighing. "The island's won't be the same once you leave."

"I'll write as often as I can," Noelle responded. "I'm going to miss all of you and the island too…I'll never get to see a mermaid now…" She realized as she thought about it. "Mermaids don't swim near Pyke, do they?"

"No, my love. You know the story: they despise Ironmen."

"Then they'll hate me?"

Justine chuckled, "Of course not. You're one of them. They wouldn't hate one of their own…You can come back every full moon and see if you spot one."

"I doubt Theon will allow that," Noelle said. "He'll want me on Pyke; even when he is away."

They each looked into each other's eyes. This woman cared for Noelle her entire life; she was more of a mother than an aunt. She'd never talk of mermaids, omens, Mysha, and the rocks ever again. She'll never stand near the cove; she'll never see a mermaid or swim with one. The Silver sun won't shine on her; the warmth of summer days will never blow throughout the castle; friendly voices will never greet her in the market square; there will be no feasts or festivals. Pyke stood a dark, cold place where women submitted to their husbands and men were more like pirates than sailors.

"I don't want to go to Pyke. I want to stay on the island with you and father," Noelle said.

"Sweetling, you know you must leave. Theon is your husband now. You can't expect him to marry you and let you live so far away…" She embraced her. "As long as you keep him happy and listen to him, he won't hurt you. I promise."

"Why did you give me to him?" Noelle asked, tears brimming her eyes. "If you knew he was so vile, why?"

"It's for the good of the island, Noelle. Once this war is over, the island will belong to the Gravewaters again."

Noelle said nothing but buried her face into the soft fabric of the dress. She choked back a sob. A hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"My little sea star," Her father turned her from her aunt. He wiped a tear off her cheek, "We're all going to miss you, you know."

"I'm going to miss all of you too. I wish I wasn't leaving."

"We all feel the same, but it must be done. It's for-"

"-The best, I know."

He beamed at her. He dug into his vest pocket and pulled out a gold necklace. A mermaid charm hung on the thin gold chain. The silver mermaid's tale beaded with light blue gems, the starfish in her hands lined with pink. He tied jewel around her neck.

"This was your grandmother's. My father stole it off a merchant in one of the fish villages. I want you to have it," He told her, cupping her jaw and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Never forget where you came from, Noelle. You might be married to an Ironborn, and your children might be Ironborn, but you're a silverwoman; a woman of the sky and ocean, the moon and stars, and the sun and earth. Your mermaid sisters will be waiting for you."

"I thought you didn't believe in the stories," She said.

"No, but you do. Your faith keeps them alive. As long as you have that, then the stories remain true."

The both of them hugged one another tightly. "Thank you, Father. I'll never forget."

Theon came towards them right away. Delvus and Justine congratulated him again, told him they looked forward to the grandchildren he'll give Noelle and what a delight it was having him. Noelle knew these were lies. She doubted anyone wanted Theon anywhere. They all said their goodbyes again; Theon then guided her onto the ship. As they stood portside, Theon wrapped his arms around Noelle.

"Smile," He said in her ear, "And no crying. You're happy to be leaving with me. You love me, and want to live with me."

Noelle thought of slapping him, calling him a liar and jumping off the ship. She then remembered what her aunt told her. She forced a smile across her face, waving at her family as the oarsmen began rowing the large boat away.

"Your things are in our cabin. I'm going to talk with the captain. Behave; if anyone asks, you're looking forward to Pyke and can't wait to see it." He kissed her temple and then walked away.

She breathed deeply. She stared back at Silver Island, which grew smaller and smaller the longer she watched. She'll never meet her mermaid sisters…

"Hello, milady."

Noelle spun around and saw a girl standing behind her. Her brown-mouse colored hair hung around her face in waves, the simple long-sleeved dress, and a dull green color with no linings or embroidery to flatter. She wasn't the most comely girl, slightly plump with splotchy skin. She gave Noelle a lopsided smile which seemed friendly.

"Hello," Noelle said politely. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gya, milady. My father said I'm to be your handmaiden until you go ashore," She replied.

"And when I go to Pyke?"

"Father says they'll be somebody else lookin' after you when you leave," Gya grinned again. "'Till then, it's just me."

"Very well," Noelle said. She did not expect her own handmaiden on the voyage. She never saw women on ships, minus Yara. "Where's my cabin?"

"This way."

Gya led her off down a set of steps. The air under the deck was stuffy, which a hard smell of sea air. She coughed and wrinkled her nose at the stench of rum mixed with sea. She never remembered her father's ships being such a way. The small cabin had few things to clutter it: a desk sat with a quill, ink bottle and parchment; an old, dusty chair, and her trunk sitting in a corner. The state made her think about how often the captain must come in here.

"This is ma' father's cabin," Gya said, "But he says you and the lord can 'ave it until you go home."

"It's…nice," Noelle did think the truth was best here. "Where do you sleep?"

"In the hold with the rest of the men."

"And they don't bother you?"

"No, milady. They know not to touch me…unless I ask," She giggled. She began setting up Noelle's bed, which she'd no doubt share with Theon. "You're a lucky one, milady."

"How so?" She dusted off the chair and sat down.

"Well you get to be a rock wife to that handsome lord," She grinned brightly. Noelle assumed Gya had a taste of Theon. "And you're a silverlady."

"Why is that so special?"

"You got mermaid blood…you're prettier than father said you'd be. He says silverladies are really beautiful and have bright eyes. You got bright eyes. They're like gold coins, they are."

"Thank you." Noelle continued looking around the room, and then said, "My husband fucked you didn't he?"

Gya stood stiff and lowered her eyes suddenly. "Yes, milady."

She sighed, "I don't care if you did, Gya. To be honest, you can keep doing it if you like. I don't care."

"You don't love your lord husband then?"

"No. Not one bit."

"But he's so handsome and charming. He's got beautiful eyes, and he's a bit kind to-"

"-He is not kind!" Noelle snapped immediately. "He's cruel and horrible. You're lucky not to be married to him."

Gya said nothing else and continued settling the room.


	8. A Cold Night

She walked idly along the starboard side. The air grew colder as the day transformed into night, making her dark hair tangle into a windswept mess; the sound of the oarsmen rowing the ship tuned with the rushing waters and the half moon loomed from behind clouds. Noelle searched around for the Northern star. Her father told her if you followed the Northern Star, you'd know which way you'll be heading. She only searched because the Northern Star would tell her which direction pointed to the island.

The ship had been sailing for two days, and these had been the worst days. On Pyke and on Silver Island, escaping Theon was easy. Here on a ship, she ran into him everywhere. During the day, she honestly didn't mind because he'd be kinder to her: Ask her if Gya tended to her needs, if she was getting greensick, if she "needed" him. However, once a bottle of rum, beer or wine came into his hand, he turned into another person; someone who produced a bruise on her left cheek. Gya made a cover-up paste she used whenever her father hit her, which worked well enough. She'd rather have an off-white spot on her face than a purple one.

Did Aunt Justine truly suffer the same? How did she handle it? Did she really standby and accept the blows or did she fight back? Noelle could not picture her aunt being weak. Gravewaters were strong folk. They never went down effortlessly; her father proved that many times. She pictured Justine whacking her uncle in the face with a large book or a rusty pot. Perhaps Uncle Reygard did not fall from that tower.

As far as handmaidens went, Gya was decent enough. She did whatever Noelle asked, brushed her hair in the mornings, brought her meals, and everything else. Noelle tried not asking for too much. She knew Theon was the only reason Gya trailed after her. She figured he either threatened her or promised to fuck her. Noelle knew this since she once heard them inside the cabin. She admitted a small fury built up in her, which she took out on the poor girl the next morning. Theon was her husband. She thought Gya being her handmaiden would say 'no'…the little slut.

When Noelle reached the bow of the ship, she stopped. Her head tilted upward to the skies. Out of all the stars, her father said the Northern Star was the largest. She looked ahead of herself, towards her left and then her right. She even turned around. Eventually, Noelle found it. High on her right, the star glittered. She recalled the first time she ever stood on the bow of a ship. She remembered a nine-year-old girl gazing up at the stars. That time her father's ship _Silent Night_ sailed for Pyke, where she'd meet Maron Greyjoy. Her father found her standing on the bow. He pointed out the various constellations and the stories behind them. He then showed her the Northern Star. He told her if she ever wanted to find her way home, the star would lead her there.

They were going west. The Iron Islands were west of Silver Island.

She also met Yara that day. _Silent Night_ arrived on Pyke, she rode up to Balon Greyjoy and his wife standing with a group of young boys. Noelle observed them for a moment before she realized one was a girl. Her cropped hair, slight plumpness and boy garments completely disguised Yara. Yet, her father seemed to know right away.

They did not speak until much later at the welcoming feast. She sat with the rest of the children, listening to Theon babble on about what Maron taught him today. Maron only glanced at Noelle once or twice, afraid of looking too long. He had been a handsome boy of one-and-four with his thick dark hair and light colored eyes. Though, the only person she noticed was Yara. Noelle never knew why. She just found the girl so fascinating. She never met a girl who did not act or dress like one. She supposed she admired her.

She still did.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice cut through her thoughts.

Over her shoulder she saw Theon striding her way. Her body froze at once. She played Aunt Justine's advice in her head over and over. _Just do what he says and he won't hurt you._ Theon might not be so bad in the young night. She hoped he asked nothing of her.

"I needed some fresh air," Noelle replied, her eyes focused on the sky. "The cabin suffocates me sometimes."

"It's cold out here," He said, "And all you're wearing is that."

Noelle wore a white linen dress with blue stitching along the bottom and on her bodice, no shoes on her feet and no cloak to cover her bare shoulders. She pretended she felt no chill, yet she could not help but shiver.

"I'm fine. It's not so cold."

"Yes it is."

He placed his cloak over her shoulders. She immediately fell into its warmth. She expected the scent of drink and pipeweed, but instead sweetness reached her nose. He latched the silver clasps onto her dress, and she pulled it around her body.

"Thank you," Noelle said, rubbing her freezing arms.

"Why do you insist on wearing those dresses? They're not fit for these islands," He said. "You're going to freeze that pert backside of yours off when we get there." Theon came around and stood behind her. His arms amplified the warmth.

"I always wear this…" She then said, "You haven't begun drinking yet."

Theon's chin rested on her shoulder, "I don't feel like drinking. I want something different tonight."

His hands went from her waist to her breasts where his fingers played with the ribbons. He placed kisses on her neck, his hands fondling her. Noelle did not shrug him away this time. She stood stiff and let him touch her. In this situation, she'd normally think of Yara. Tonight, she thought of someone different: Gya and how Theon took her in their bed. She believed after all the smacks and threats, he would at least keep his cock where it belonged. Despite how she felt, they were married now. She figured someone as high and mighty as Theon would respect that. Her hands clenched.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered in her ear, kissing it gently.

"No."

She pulled away from him and began walking back to their cabin. He grabbed her arm. "You are a terrible liar, you know that? Come here." He brought her to his chest, looking into her eyes. "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing. I'm not in the mood tonight-"

"-You never are-"

"-Why don't you seek out Gya? I'm sure she'll be more than glad to spread her legs for you." The green monster spoke through her voice. Theon laughed. "Do I amuse you?" She asked him.

"I did not think it bothered you," He replied. "You don't enjoy me inside you, so I thought you'd be relieved."

"But I do-"

"-Don't lie," Theon remarked. "There are nights were you don't even grow moist when I touch you. You just lay there. I didn't care if you didn't love me, but I actually cared about your pleasure. So I fuck that ugly, stupid girl because you refuse me. I only enjoy it because I'm thinking about you. It's not fair! I thought you'd at least like me inside you, if not love it!"

"I'd be a little more willing if you wouldn't hit me beforehand!" She snapped back. "You're always hitting me over the most ridiculous things! Only because you want to keep this reputation that you're actually a decent human being!"

"If you just listened to me, then maybe I wouldn't have to!"

"I do listen to you! I make it a point to stay out of your way when you start drinking! I do whatever you ask of me, and you still hurt me! I don't know what the hell possesses you when you drink but I don't like it! What happened to the Theon Greyjoy I met when I came to Pyke? The sweet little boy who played with me and rowed me around him his little boat?"

"He grew up into a man-"

"-Or a silly little boy who throws fits all the time!"

Suddenly a sharp pain came over the side of her face; she cupped her cheek and looked at him. This proved her point. She wouldn't be Aunt Justine or her grandmother or her great-grandmother. Noelle was a silverwoman. Silverwomen were not weak; they came from the mermaids, the fish-devils of the seas. Absentmindedly, Noelle lifted her own hand. With a quick swing, her hand stung when it collided with Theon's cheek.

"I," She began, "Am a silverwoman! I am descended from the mighty Mysha and I will not have some Ironborn scum abusing me! The next time you hit me, I'm going to throw you off this fucking ship and watch a kraken eat you alive!" She smacked him again, and walked away.

* * *

Gya had been sitting in the cabin humming a small tune while she waited for Theon, no doubt. The girl shot up the second Noelle walked in.

"Milady," She said, "Something wrong?"

"A lot is wrong you stupid wench!" Noelle spat, "Get out, now!"

Gya briskly left the room, and Noelle called out, "If I ever hear you fucked my husband again, you're going to wish it was your father beating you instead, do you hear me?"

She kicked the door closed and pulled down the latch. Fury boiled inside her blood; she paced back and forth in the small room as she rung her hands. Who did they think they were? Who did he think he was? He wasn't even a real prince. His father wasn't even a real king anymore. They were only stupid men…Ironborn men. Were all of them as idiotic or was it just The Greyjoys? She wished for Yara. Yara knew what soothed her.

"NOELLE!" A fist pounded at the door. "NOELLE! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!"

"Go away Theon!" Gya must have run to him when she kicked her out. She really will pummel her now.

"You'll be so sorry when I get in there! I'm gonna beat you and then fuck you bloody, woman!" Theon growled.

"Go ahead and try! I'll gut you like a fucking fish if you do!"

"Or really? With what?"

"With the quill you wrote to your oh-so-precious father with! Shove right down your throw so far you're going to be coughing it up in pieces!"

A jingling of keys and scratching of the lock told her someone stood on the other side with Theon. Quickly, she snatched up the long goose feather quill from the desk; she held the utensil in her hand as a dagger. She imagined herself as her father readying for a fight.

Theon burst into the room, wrath written all over him. Some of the crewmen stood by the door; she saw the eagerness for the fray in their eyes. They were disappointed. Theon slammed the door once he got inside.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He shouted. "I'm your husband! You're suppo-"

"-And I'm your wife! You should respect me! I'm the one who'll be bearing your children someday! The one who'll be making your meals and sleeping in your bed! You should be a little more careful what you say or do to me, because it'd be more than easy to mistake a poison for an herb or a pillow happening to stick itself on your face while you sleep!"

"Are you threatening me, bitch?" He drew closer to her.

"What? Never heard a threat before?"

"You little…"

He grabbed her by her arms tightly and threw her onto the bed. On her back, she struggled fiercely, even after hearing rips and tears and the room's chill clinging on her skin. Her fists pounded on his chest; she tried pushing him off her.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget!" He pinned her down with one hand as he swiftly unlaced his breeches.

"No!" She kicked the back of his knee with the heel of her foot, and rolled him onto his own back. "You're going to get the lesson this time, Theon Greyjoy!"

A few simple maneuvers, Theon was inside her. Noelle put all her weight on his arms as she began moving.

"You are going…Going to respe-respect me from now on! I am your wife and I deserve some…some fucking respect!" She said between rumbles and grunts. 'I. Am. A. Lady. And. Men. Don't. Hit. Ladies!"

She continued telling him off as they went. Halfway, she noticed Theon never fought back. He only lay there, moaning, groaning and occasionally agreeing with her.

Sick little man…

At the end, Noelle rolled off on him and turned her back on him. She listened as their huffs were slightly in sync. Her eyes stared towards the wall; she'd rather look at wood than him. His hand placed on the wall, with his arm closing her off. She braced herself for an attack. Theon did something unexpected.

He whispered in her ear: "That…that was incredible…"

Her eyes turned over to him and they shared weak grins.


	9. Appearances

The ship docked in the early hours of the following morning. Noelle listened to the sailors shouting from the deck above, their foot stomps shaking dust out from the ceiling and onto the bed. She coughed as the freshest puff fell over her, shutting her trunk lid before two men carried it away. Dressed warmly in a woolen silver dress, leather boots, and gloves gave her that elegant appearance Theon wanted. The black cloak with the Greyjoy kraken embroidered onto the back was assumed to be a present from Theon. The woolen fabric warmed her shoulders, and the kraken-shaped clasp held it nicely. She sat once more on the old, rickety chair and brushed out the tangles in her hair. This seemed pointless since the winds outside would sweep them around regardless, but the action gave her something to do.

Last night rolled into her mind for the millionth time. She thought her actions would cost her. The pirate blood in her came out that night, screaming out threats and bursts of anger. She thought Theon might throttle her for the things she said; he might be crueler after the way she behaved. Men like Theon never enjoyed being dominated. They thrived on control; their women submit to them and wait on them hand and foot. However, recalling the ecstasy driven across his face as she rode him and the closeness of their embrace after told her different. Perhaps her act of bravery changed him. She didn't expect a complete transformation, though a little more tenderness would be welcomed.

'_Yara will be proud when I tell her.'_

"My lady," Gya appeared in the doorway, avoiding eye contact, "We've docked."

Noelle nodded and Gya left. Setting down her brush, she straightened herself up and made her way to the top deck. Men everywhere settled the sails and pulled at ropes, the first mate steadying the ship as it took a place on the dock, and the captain barking orders to anyone not working. Her eyes looked over the docks of Lordsport. Silver Island had its hustle and bustle of people coming in and out of the ships, but this port town stood nearly silent. Everything moved slowly here in the grey-skied island. Everything seemed bleak and miserable; even the people held gloomy or indifferent faces. Fast paced Silver Island was a complete opposite.

When they lowered the ramp onto the port, Noelle walked down. She contemplated her surroundings more before someone caught her attention.

"Like your new home, my lady?"

Yara stood on her ship still, hands on her waist and a smirk across her face. Noelle felt as if she hadn't seen her in years. The way the wind blew through Yara's chopped hair, the sky playing as a backdrop to the beauty before her, Noelle could stay there forever. She felt guilty for last night.

"Oh, absolutely lovely…" Noelle said, "I just love the…vibrancy of Pyke, so blue and grey."

They both laughed. Yara came down from her ship, pulling Noelle into a tight hug. In that moment, Noelle cared not who saw them. She loved being in Yara's arms. Out of everything, she felt comfortable there; a warm safe haven in a cold, brutal world.

"You're not hurt," Yara said, studying her face when she pulled back. "I thought you'd be all bruised up by now. I guess you stayed out of his way?"

"No. I did the exact opposite. I stood up to him."

She looked surprised as they headed towards Pyke together, "And how did that go?"

Noelle told her blow-by-blow, and by the time she finished, Yara seemed stunned. "He just let you do it? He didn't bother fighting you at all?"

They were brought a pair of horses, which they stood beside. "That's the funny thing. I thought he'd be furious with me after what I did; you know, try to do me one back by raping me or something, but he didn't. He told me he liked it, kissed me, and then fell asleep. I think he might have liked it."

"Do you blame him? A man would have to be a fool not to enjoy you," She remarked. "I know I do."

Noelle blushed, but before she could reply, Theon's voice was heard in the distance. He rode up on top of a great chestnut stallion, his bright blue hues set on Noelle. Yara might have been a puff of wind blowing past. Despite all the things she knew, she could not help but grab the reigns of the horse tightly. She thought of mounting and galloping away; although, she ended up staying in one place.

"Noelle, there you are," Theon said, "I thought you were still on the ship. I was about to go fetch you."

"There's no need," Noelle said. "I'm going to assume you're the one who brought this aboard," She lifted a corner of the cloak she wore.

He nodded, "I had it saved for when we came back. I thought you might like it…if you don't, I can always have another one-"

"-That's…That's generous of you, Theon, but not needed. I liked it very much."

"Come ride with me," Theon said. "I think my father would like to see me riding up to Pyke with my new bride."

Back to appearances again…Noelle glanced at Yara, who glared towards Theon, beckoned her horse forward and trotted away. Her heart split watching her love leave unhappy. She told her they should go somewhere; Yara had her chance. Now Noelle must suffer the angry looks or the snappy comments. She supposed she'd adjust eventually. She mounted herself in front of Theon, his arms around her as he held the reigns. The horse strolled on through the market place.

"You truly surprised me last night," Theon whispered in her ear, lightly kissing it. "I never thought I'd get to see that little pirate in you."

"Little pirate?" Noelle chuckled.

"Your father might be a lord now, but some still call him 'pirate'," Theon told her. "Pirating is in your blood."

"I am not a pirate. I don't lie or cheat; I never steal," She replied.

"But you do have a lot of fight in you," He held the reigns in one hand, the other slipping up her dress. "Like when you threatened to gut me like a fish with that quill, I thought you might actually do it. Pirates are known for giving serious threats," His hand groped her breast tenderly, "And can be worse than ironmen."

"Because some of you ironborns are like women compared to the pirates I know," She answered, shivering slightly at his touch. "Some pirates are ironmen, and we're a lot more alike than you'd think. However, ironmen are too serious. You don't relish in life, and proclaim anything you don't like as being for women. We pirates love life. We drink, dance, laugh…after pillaging through various villages, raping their women and killing anyone who gets in their way, of course."

"Ironmen are just as strong as pirates…they are pirates," Theon pointed out as his hand continued fondling her.

"Yes, pirates who follow orders. They go wherever your father tells them to, foray the village, and then return with whatever treasures they found. True pirates follow no rules but their own; the only man they'll listen to is their captain, and their captain goes by his own laws. They have no lord."

"They listen to your father,"

"Have you seen my father, Theon? He's like two different people. One side is good to his friends; the other side is feared by his foes. They know what happens if they ever crossed my father the wrong way…he was the only man to ever step on and seize Silver Island. They respect him for that."

Theon snorted, "Any man could've done that. I could've done that."

"And lose. Silver Island has more than fishermen and little boys. We had an army of our own. They would've come at you, and chased you back to your ship like rabid dogs…Silver Island isn't as precious as it seems."

"You definitely proved that."

His lips began flitting up and down her neck, sucking here and there. She felt his hand slide between her legs; the smooth leather glove pressed on the thin fabric of her smallclothes. The familiar quiver slithered down her spine, but this time it felt good.

"You have a serious problem, Lord Greyjoy," Noelle said.

"And what would that be, Lady Greyjoy?"

She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand from her. "Not being able to keep your hands to yourself."

He used the same hand to turn her face towards him, the horse coming to a stop. His thumb brushed on her cheek for a moment, his eyes scanning her face before his lips pressed on hers. His other kisses were forced or hungry. This one differed. They were nothing like Yara's, since here Noelle knew people could be watching; she was aware of the seagulls in the air, the cold winds and even the horse underneath them beginning to walk on. However, Theon did not grab her again. He only kissed her briefly.

"Last night was the most amazing night of my life," He said as Pyke came into view, "You felt so different; so tight. You mounted me like a horse and rode me as long as you wanted. You forced yourself on me without hesitating at all. It scared me for a minute. No woman has ever done that to me before…I want you to do it again."

They both grinned at each other before resuming their kiss.

* * *

The castle standing the hill above Pyke was exactly what she remembered. The main castle stood on a cliff overlooking the raging ocean, with three stone towers leading ahead into the sea. Her father told her the years of erosion took away the cliff, leaving the towers standing on stone stacks. The closer they moved she saw the swinging bridges connecting them together. Moss covered the bases of these towers and the castle itself; she assumed ships couldn't dock here.

They weren't greeted by anyone at the gates, except guards who allowed them passage through the walls. She spotted Yara's horse being tended in the stables. She knew the woman was already inside somewhere. Guilt hit her again. She wanted to find Yara and apologize. She wanted Yara to know she loved her even though she married Theon. When they entered the castle, someone finally showed up.

She was a young girl of about one-and-six or one-and-seven, and definitely not ironborn. Her olive skin, pitch black curls and light green eyes suggested she came from one of the other islands. She seemed much cleaner than the other women; she carried a certain grace Noelle only saw in noblewomen.

"My lady," The girl said with a kind grin, "I'm glad to see you arrived here safely. I'm Lady Onessa of House Harlaw."

"Very nice to meet you, Lady Onessa," Noelle said.

"Sweetling," Theon said, coming beside her with his arm around her waist, "Onessa is to be your lady-in-waiting."

"But I'm not a queen. Only queens have-"

"-One day you will be queen, remember?" Theon said turning her to face him, "Once this war's over, my father will be a king again…and when he dies I'll be king and you, my sweet angelfish, will be my queen." He held both her hands and kissed her knuckles, "Until then, Onessa will be here to accompany you. You'll need someone to talk to while I'm gone."

"I suppose," Noelle said.

"I'll leave you two to become better acquainted. I must see my father."

Theon truly was good. He showed ample amounts of affection, spoke in a kind voice, and stared at her lovingly. She tried smiling as he walked away, but her guilt ate at her. She wanted Yara. She missed her.

"Shall I show you to your bedchambers, my lady?" Onessa asked.

"Um, yes. That'll be lovely."


	10. Growing Affection

Her new bedchamber made her feel out of place. A large kraken was carved into the stone wall behind the headboard of their bed, whose white sheets were covered by black and brown furs; the fireplace sat beside the bed; there was no vanity, only a large wardrobe with a long mirror inside the door. The windows had no curtains to shut out the light, there was no balcony overlooking the ocean. Everything in Pyke was different from Silver Island.

Noelle timidly entered behind Onessa. The tall, dark-haired girl seemed perfectly at ease, while Noelle fumbled with the corners of her cloak. Immediately, she felt homesick. Her belongings arrived before she did, and were sitting at the foot of the bed. A tray of small snacks was placed on top of a desk; blocks of cheese, slices of bread, and a bowl of fruit. Small cups sat around a large jug of wine.

"I already had servants pack your things away," Onessa said as she plucked out a grape, "And had some food put out in case you were hungry."

"That's very kind of you," Noelle said, "Thank you." She stared around the room, "Have you been on Pyke long?"

"I only arrived a few days ago," She answered. "My father and Lord Balon have been taking about the war on The North, and my father suggested I stay here to be your lady-in-waiting."

"Wait…On the north?" Noelle quirked an eyebrow, "I thought we'd be fighting the Lannisters, not the Starks."

She chuckled, "We have nothing against the Lannisters. It's the Starks Lord Balon hates, especially after they killed his sons and took Theon from him. They see this as the perfect time to take the north now that Robb Stark is marching his men south. Lord Balon was a king once; he plans on becoming a king again…and Theon will be a king someday too…and you'll be his queen," She grinned at her.

"Oh," Noelle said, "Nobody really told me about it. I just knew the reason I married Theon was for an alliance between my house and his. I figured since everybody is fighting, Lord Balon would side with Robb Stark. Maybe he'll give him his throne back."

"Ironmen don't accept charities," Onessa said. "We take what belongs to us by force…the iron price…remember?"

"Right," She said.

"I assume silverpeople don't pay the iron price? They pay with gold or silver or something?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"No," Noelle said, "With pay with blood."

"With blood?"

"What you call the iron price, we call paying with blood," She thought someone like Onessa might've caught on; "We just kill and take what we want or steal or cheat to get it."

"Ah, the pirate way," Onessa said.

"Yes, the pirate way." And, in Noelle's eyes, their way was _much_ better. Noelle sat by the desk and took one of the breads. "Is your father joining the war too?"

"He swore fealty to Lord Balon," She said, "So he must. He has hundreds of ships ready to set sail on his command. We have the greatest ships, sailors and steel on this side of the iron isles. If anyone is going to get Balon that crown it's my father."

Noelle wanted to say, as she tore a piece from her bread, that Delvus can get the crown faster and easier. A couple hundred ravens with letters promising riches and women to every pirate in Westeros, and he'll have them all flocking to Silver Island. Pirates didn't play by the rules. Noblemen did.

"I assume you and Theon have fucked by now?" Onessa said, lounging back on her elbows.

"Um yes," She nodded.

"Is he as good as the other women say he is? Greyjoys are known for being amazing love makers," She giggled again.

"He is. I enjoyed it." _The second time._

Onessa stood up from the bed, found a chair near the desk and sat next to her. "What was he like? Big? Small? Did he know what he was doing when he put it in? Did you both finish at the same time? Tell me!"

Noelle's answer was cut off by the door. Yara walked into the room, muddy boots tapping the floor, her jacket covering a half-laced bodice underneath with her grease-stained breeches. She looked at Noelle first, and then Onessa. There was no need for words; Onessa left the room.

"You should be careful," Yara said once the door closed.

"With what?"

"With Onessa," She sat in the chair, "She might be all friendly now, but you wait. One minute you'll be telling what a great friend she is, and then the next you find her in bed with Theon. They had fucked before you came; I won't be surprised if she still thinks it's going to continue."

"If they had, why was she asking-"

"-To make you believe she hasn't, so when you find out- and you will- you'll be surprised and hurt. That's how Onessa amuses herself: Making fools out of other people. She thinks herself clever, and playing tricks makes her feel that way." She leaned forward, "I'm assuming she laid this out?"

Noelle chewed on another piece of bread as she nodded.

"I wouldn't trust her if I were you, Noelle," She poured ale for them both, "Especially if Theon is around. Only the Drowned God knows what that girl has up her sleeve."

Each girl took a cup and drank, "I think I wouldn't mind," Noelle said, "I mean, I minded with the captain's daughter because the girl was hideous, but Onessa…she's pretty…"

"Not as pretty as you," Yara kissed her, "And what's worse is she knows it. Women like her are a penny a dozen; you're different. That's what my brother likes about you I suppose."

They both grinned, "Is that what you love about me?"

"Of course…amongst other things."

Yara took the cup and bread from her hands and they stood up together. She brought her to the window, where they had a perfect view of the harbor. She put an arm around Noelle's waist.

"See there?" She pointed out the fleet of ships sailing away from the harbor, "All those ships? They're going to be mine."

"Where are they going?"

"Red Harbor," Yara said. "There are thirty ships and nowhere to put them, so only my ship is staying here and the others are heading out. We're supposed to leave in a few days while my father draws up plans for your father to carry out."

"You're leaving me again?"

"Yes, my love," Yara said to her, "Deepwood Motte. My father's giving me a castle when he finally conquers that North," She smirked to herself, "My own castle…I can do whatever I like with it since it'll be mine. You can come whenever you like." She brought Noelle into her arms, "You'll always be welcome."

"Maybe I can even live there with you," Noelle said. "We can be lord and lady of the castle. We can take in an orphan or something and raise him like he was ours."

"Another dream of yours I suppose?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. I want that more than anything in the world."

"You know we never can. Theon is your husband and you must remain at his side wherever he goes. If you're lucky, he'll leave you and Onessa here in Pyke while he goes raiding the fishing villages on the Stony Shores."

"I doubt it," She frowned. "Now that we're here, he'll start trying to get me pregnant. He'll want a son no doubt."

"And then blame you if it's a girl," Added Yara.

"Would you care? If it were you and me?"

"Of course not," Yara pressed her lips on her forehead. "The child would be a part of you. I love anything that's a part of you."

Noelle looked over her face. The small bags underneath those light eyes told her the woman hardly slept; her lips stayed in a slightly frowned state, while her eyes held that same nostalgia since the wedding. For years, Noelle wished things were different. She wondered why The Drowned God was so cruel. Why had he made her love a woman rather than a man? Yara was better than any man; stronger; quicker; cleverer. Now, Yara would be leaving again. She'd sit in the darkness of her room, wondering what Yara was doing and if she was alive.

She kissed her as they always did. Noelle wanted her touch, but knew they could not. Theon could come back any minute. Yara always said that was the best time. The prospect of being caught excited her. She pressed Noelle against the wall, but her hands never wandered. One played with the ends of her hair while the other stayed on her side.

"He's not as bad as before," Noelle told her. "After the night on the ship, he hasn't struck me or even raised his voice at me. He's been…tender."

"Because you amazed him with that fire of yours," Yara replied. "I'm sure he's used to passive, sweet little maidens who don't complain when he plows his way into them. You did something to him he's never experienced…I'm sure he believes if he's nice to you, you'll do it again."

"He plans on it," Noelle said, "When he comes back."

"I should leave," Yara said. "My brother's not in a particularly happy mood now, especially hearing that he's only getting one ship. Apparently, he expected to lead the attack."

"He trusts since he's the only boy he's automatically respected."

"When will he learn?"

They both laughed and kissed once more. "If I could have my way," Yara said, "I'd take you on my ship and we'd sail away to my castle. There we can be together and nobody would judge us or dare to. I love you, Noelle. No matter who owns you."

"I love you too, Yara. Love me forever?"

"Always."

The door opened for a second time and the two jumped feet apart. Theon stood by the door, glowering at his sister.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Having a chat with my sister-in-law," She said, "Is that a crime?"

"You've had your chat," He looked at Noelle, "I'd like my turn."

Yara's smirk faded. They both knew what he meant. Noelle saw Yara's hand grip tightly on the axe on her hip, but never raised it. She gave Noelle a longing look before walking out of the room, making sure to brush Theon's shoulder. He beckoned her forward. Noelle found the lacings of his armor and began untying them.

"Yara told me you bedded Onessa once," She said. Noelle would make herself clear now. She pulled the shoulders off him.

"What of it?"

"Nothing," Noelle said, "I only wanted the truth from you."

"Plan on gutting me with a quill if I do her again?" He leered as she removed his chest plate.

"Maybe, or I can just release her from my service and send her back to that little shit of an island she came from." His armor on the nearby dressing table, Theon slipped off his shirt to cast on the floor.

"Is my little angelfish afraid of a bit of competition?" He said, bringing her into his embrace.

"No, I just don't want my husband distracted. You have much more important things to tend to than some handmaiden."

"She's your lady in-"

"-Oh please, ladies-in-waiting are handmaidens in pretty clothes," Noelle scoffed. Theon's practiced fingers unlaced her dress from behind. "They follow you around, tend to your needs, listen to all your problems and pretend to be a 'friend'." They take of all little things while you focus on bigger things."

"Like?"

Her dress fell away, and he began kissing her neck while he undid her bodice. "Child bearing, nurturing the child, looking after the house, and…caring for my husband," She said the last in his ear as she kissed it.

"I see you've warmed up to me."

"Not warmed up to…Just beginning to respect you as you begin to respect me."

"I'd respect any woman who threatened me with a quill, especially a pirate-woman."

"Every woman?"

"Well, not _every_ woman, just the beautiful ones like you," He looked into her eyes, "And I don't think there is one like you."

"Good…then I have nothing to worry about."

He grinned, and then kissed her deeply. This time, Noelle returned the gesture. When the clothes were gone, the couple landed on the bed where they began making love. Only this time, Theon showed more affection. Noelle found herself enjoying every little touch, every little kiss and all the sweet whisperings. He told her Onessa meant nothing, and he'd never touch another woman again. Noelle doubted this, but accepted it.

She was Lady Greyjoy. Nothing could change that now.


	11. Kraken's Grotto

For the next few days, Noelle spent most of her time roaming around Pyke and Lordsport with Onessa. The younger girl insisted upon going with her everywhere. The only time Noelle could sneak moments with Yara was when Onessa was asleep or distracted. She supposed Theon ordered her to keep an eye on Noelle; this only made things difficult. How could she be with Yara when some little girl stood only a foot away? Noelle ended up stealing out of her bedchamber at night down to Yara's. She'd return before dawn so Theon and Onessa were never the wiser.

Sometimes, Noelle did feel guilty. Theon was not the greatest husband Westeros ever saw, but he proved decent. On his drinking nights he slept in one of the other rooms to put distance between him and Noelle. In the mornings, she woke up to his kisses, spent her days in his company and his arms warmed her at night. There were times when his kindness appeared awkward, like when he'd apologize. He might have been speaking a different language. She appreciated his attempt. She preferred anything other than having bruises.

Noelle never realized how little she remembered of Pyke. Granted, she had been nine when she first saw the island, but she thought she might remember something. Yara rode her around the island- she put the dinner duties under Onessa's charge- and showed her the small grotto near the coast where they played. She remembered Yara rowing them along the small river leading in from the ocean. They would play The Maiden and The Pirate; Yara always wanted to be The Pirate. Theon scared her with stories about krakens coming into the grotto through the underwater tunnels and killing and eating defenseless swimmers. He'd tell her that they only liked eating silvermaidens because they tasted good.

'_There's a reason it's called The Kraken's Grotto'._

Yara would shut him up with a swift smack alongside the head.

They found the entrance hundreds of feet below the castle, a relatively great hole the tides flooded. Yara steered their boat carefully through; she tied it against one of the jagged rocks sticking out from the walls and they stepped onto a sort of platform. The walls were aged with green moss and erosion. They walked around the pool on the slippery stones, their feet bending along the curves and edges. If someone walked into the water, they'd feel the small schools of fish brushing on their legs. Of course, Noelle stayed in the shallow end. When she thought of going further, she remembered Theon's stories and pictured herself being taken down under.

"It seems smaller," Noelle's voice echoed. "I remember it being the size of a palace…or a tall ship."

"That's what happens when you get older," Yara said, "Things get smaller."

They removed their shoes and sat on the ledge, their feet dangling above the water. Noelle hated staring for too long; her imagination cooked up the image of big black eyes gazing back at her, the swishing of tentacles speeding by. She scooted closer to Yara. "Krakens don't get smaller…"

Yara chortled, "Do you seriously still believe those stories? Krakens died out with the dragons. There are none of them left now, and if there was one, it wouldn't be hiding in here."

"Some of them are still around. They just live deep below. Theon told me about one ship getting attacked on its way over here. They say it snapped the boat like a twig." She envisioned a tentacle wrapping itself around a ship and crushing it, splinters flying and men's dying screams mixing with the calls of startled seagulls above. She shivered. "They were in the middle of the sea, so the survivors of the crash were left to float until the baby krakens came and ate them alive. Theon said-"

"-I'm going to kill Theon for putting these thoughts in your head," She lightly kissed Noelle's cheek. "No such thing happened and will never happen. Krakens live hundreds of leagues from here. If they ever did swim near here, we would've seen one by now."

"But there's tunnels underneath and they swim through-"

"-And then go back down when there's no food. You'll be safe up here."

She paused, and then said: "What is your sword made of?"

"Valyrian steel," She replied, "Why?"

"My aunt told me only Valyrian steel can kill a Kraken; 'something in the magic' she said."

"Then you have nothing to fear," Yara smirked. "You know I'd put down my life for you."

"I hope you never have to."

They began reminiscing on days long gone. Noelle always went back to Maron. "He was good to me," Noelle evoked. "He played with me often. He'd take me to your father's solar and show me all the maps. He'd tell me war stories and fables from the Free Cities. He taught me how to catch hermit crabs, play 'All Ye' Mermaids' on a harp…"

"He would've been good to you," Yara said. "I wouldn't have minded him being your husband."

"Theon on the other hand," Noelle continued, "Was a totally different case. He had his kind moments, but most of the time he was just…horrible. He once put a small sea urchin in my hair-"

"-And then Maron slapped the piss out of him-"

"-That time he told me a Sea Dragon lived in the ocean near the beaches and comes up to eat little girls in their boats, and when I told him I didn't believe him he pushed me into the ocean-"

"-And then Maron slapped the piss out of him-"

"He was just an awful little boy. Yes, most of the time he was sweet, like when he used to bring me seashells or steal fruits for me. You would've thought he'd have grown out of his horribleness and become a decent human being."

"He's been pretty decent these few days," Yara commented. "He hasn't yelled at you."

"Because he hasn't been drinking."

"You know," Yara said after a small silence, "I do remember those times when Theon pushed you in the water."

"Because you or Maron would come in to get me…" Cautiously, Noelle began moving away. Yara moved with her.

"Yes, they were something like…THIS!"

With a hard thrust off the rock, Noelle fell into the freezing waters. The taste of salt touched her tongue, the cold prickled and numbed her body, the soft scales of the silverfishes grazed her as the school scattered away. Quickly, she swam up to the surface. Panic rushed through her as she searched for the nearest stone for climbing. Noelle could not feel anything below her feet; she was afraid of moving in case she disturbed anything below. Her mind whirled with bad visions of horrific things.

Another splash told her Yara jumped from the rock. The dark-haired girl surfaced a few moments later, snickering at Noelle. "You need to relax."

She put her arm around the other girl's waist and held her. Regardless, Noelle clutched onto Yara. Her knees buckled, her body shivered against the other's, retaining some kind of warmth. She noticed Yara's bodice was undone to the last lacing; her exposed breasts pressed themselves on Noelle's clothed ones. It seems her lover planned on fixing that.

"Nothing is going to get us here," Yara said, untying Noelle's dress. "You see, they're no krakens in the waters. I don't think one could even fit in here…well, maybe just the tentacles could…or one of the baby ones, you know the ones that are about twenty to thirty feet long? Krakens were pretty slender, so it'd be easy to-"

"-Stop it!" Noelle smacked her shoulder.

Yara chuckled, "I'm sorry. I had to; you're too easy."

Yara's kisses did nothing for her nerves. She tried focusing on the comfort and heat of them, but she couldn't shake the feeling. Something was in the water with them. As Yara pecked along her collarbone, Noelle took a gander around the grotto. She expected to feel the fishes again; she thought she'd see their shiny scales glow in the water, or see the shadows of other fishes too. Instead, she saw stillness. Even the water's surface stayed quiet. They were all waiting…or hiding. Yara mistook Noelle's tight grips on her shoulder for pleasure and slid her hands down Noelle's back.

"Yara…we should leave," Noelle said.

"Not right now," Yara whispered. "I want you too bad."

"Yara, please," Noelle begged. Her eyes continued looking around. "Yara, do you still have your sword with you?"

"Oh I wish I had a sword," Yara smirked, "Then I could rub being a better lovemaker in Theon's face."

Then she saw it. A swift ripple interrupted the water, but quickly vanished. Noelle pulled herself away from Yara, who grew bemused. Her entire body froze. She stared at the place the ripple had been. Her eyes grew wider when it happened again, only a few feet from the first current. They heard a low rumble tremble the floor beneath their feet. Noelle gave a small squeak.

"Yara, let's leave."

"Shh, it's probably nothing," Yara did not sound so convinced. "Maybe just a sea bass or something."

The grumble shook the sea ground again, only a little harder this time. Neither woman dared moving now. An outsized current slid around the bend of the grotto and stopped across from them. The supposed tunnel was in the corner of the grotto right next to that spot.

"Go up the rock now," Yara whispered in her ear.

Noelle said nothing. She slowly reached her arm to the top rock. Her fingers grasped the end, and carefully she lifted herself up. It was not the horror which shook her body, the fact her eyes shaped out a huge black mass made her gasp. She crawled onto the rock, and then turned to help Yara. Their hands met in a tight grasp. Noelle put all her effort into pulling the other girl up when suddenly Yara's hand slipped.

Everything happened so suddenly. An earthshaking roar blasted her ears as the shadow quickly moved towards them both. The sight of long tentacles rising out of the water followed by a long peach colored body; Noelle nearly screamed.

"Noelle! My sword!" Yara said.

Noelle absentmindedly threw it at her. After realizing what she had done, she called out: "Yara! No! Swim away! Swim away!"

Yara did not listen. Instead, she found shallower water and stood her ground. The kraken showed itself. Similar to a large squid, the only difference Noelle saw was that the kraken's teeth were sharp and noticeable. It gave a high-pitched scream as its tentacles went flying around. Yara barely had time to move away. She swung her sword at on coming limbs that barely missed her. If any hit her, she could break something. Noelle continued calling out her name; her heart skipping multiple beats. Hot tears spilled down her face.

"Yara!"

The very tip of the beast's arm slapped Yara's cheek, sending her down into the water. "No! Yara! Yara! YARA!"

She saw movement in the depths of the waters. Yara's face came up for air a moment, and then back down. She saw both woman and kraken thrashing around in the water. They rolled and tangled into each other like lovers. She saw Yara's sword glittering in the water. Yara must have lost grip in the struggle, since it sat in the shallow pool. An extended hand told her she was reaching out for the hilt.

"Noelle? Noelle!"

Theon appeared on a small boat being rowed by two men. Onessa appeared to be with him. Slung around his shoulders was a quiver of goosefeather-tipped arrows, and a longbow in his hand. Noelle's eyes met with Theon's.

"Theon! Theon! It's Yara! There's a kraken, Theon! A kraken!"

Theon did not need to be told. The men stopped rowing; Onessa screamed and shut her eyes. Theon stood up in the boat, positioning himself with one foot on the bow and the other inside. Noelle held her breath. The thrashing continued on in the water, sounds of shrieking and cursing in together. Hours seemed to go by when a soft whish sounded.

A long arrow stuck out in the kraken's shell; blood poured out from the wound. It screamed loudly, but continued beating around. Noelle saw bits of Yara snarled in with the kraken. The beast was drowning her. Glimmers of silver shined through the water; arrows flew through the air to its back. Noelle continued crying and watching. She wanted to look away, yet couldn't. Dark red blood clouded the water; the struggle lost its tension and Theon's arrows stopped coming.

Yara slid out from underneath the dead baby kraken, huffing and panting as she wiped hair from her face. She hardly noticed Theon for a moment. "Are you alright?" She asked Noelle.

"Am _I_ alright?" She repeated incredulously. "You're the one who was almost killed by a damn kraken! What were you thinking? You could've been killed!"

"I was only thinking of-"

"-Noelle!" Theon called out again, hoping onto one of the rocks now and picking Noelle off the floor. "Are you alright? What are you doing in here? It's dangerous to be in here!"

"We were only talking," Yara said, rolling onto the rock now, catching her breath. She didn't care that everyone could see her breasts and that her breeches remained opened.

Theon suddenly understood. He glanced at Yara, and then back to Noelle. The look he gave was not one of understanding, but rather…confirmation. "With Yara? Really? Out of all the people in this fucking world you pick a woman? My sister?" Noelle's silence only angered him more. "You disgusting little slut! I should have known better! I should've seen it from the very first day!"

"I told you Theon! Didn't I tell you?" Onessa said from the boat. "I told you there was something going on! I told you I wasn't imagining things! I told you she had been sneaking off with your sister late at night!"

Noelle glared at Onessa. She knew it. Yara warned her.

"I can't believe you," Theon gritted, "And to think you were preaching to me about infidelity!"

He grabbed Noelle's wrist and dragged her with him. Noelle called out and tried breaking free. Everything collapsed around her as Theon pushed her into the boat beside Onessa. Her eyes met Yara's. Those light colored orbs became misty-eyed.

'_We should have run away. We should have gone when we had the chance,'_

She wished the kraken would come to life and swallow Theon whole.


	12. Blaming Letters

'_Noelle,_

_Your father told me what happened between you, Yara and Theon. I am disappointed in you. You have better sense than seeing Yara. You are a married woman. Your duty is to your husband, no matter how terrible he may be. I know the fault lies with your father and me more than anyone else, but you are just as much. You took the risk of staying in this relationship, not even thinking once about how it would affect Theon. I've never known you to be so selfish, Noelle. _

_I also know you and Yara are in love. I never had anything against you being in love with a woman. I've always said if Yara were a man I'd marry you to her in a heartbeat. I only wanted what was best for you. Theon will be a prince soon; that would make you his princess. Then one day, you may become a queen. Don't you want that? All girls do. _

_I suggest you end this affair with Yara now. I've heard reports that Theon has not been himself lately; that he drinks more than usual. You cannot say you do not deserve the blows. I hate to say this: You brought it on yourself when you decided to continue seeing Yara. _

_I agree full heartedly that you travel to the Stony Shores with Theon. Perhaps time away from Yara will clear your head. If luck is on our side, he'll forgive you someday. _

_Please remember, your father and I love you. This marriage between you both is for the good of everyone else; you may see that someday. I'm sure once you give Theon a child, he'll leave you be. Perhaps he'll start fucking this Onessa girl you tell me about and distance himself from you. Distance is always better than closeness in your situation. _

_Think on what I have told you. Focus your energy on having a child and everything will be better. _

_Love with all my heart,_

_Justine'_

Noelle read the letter over and over again. Tears built up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. The raven arrived a few days ago yet she could not burn it. She should not be surprised that Balon Greyjoy contacted her family the minute Theon began raving about the news. She had followed Theon to his father's solar; she opened the door merely a crack. Balon had not appeared shocked at all. Theon questioned him and he said he had always known. The relationship was common knowledge amongst the two families.

"We turn blind eyes," He told Theon.

She saw Theon pace back and forth. Balon cared not for his son. He seemed unconcerned; disinterested. The invasion deserved more concentration. In order to end the conversation, he told Theon he must move past this obstacle, fuck his wife more, and get out.

Noelle spent most nights alone in her bedroom. Theon took to sleeping in Onessa's chambers. She should have known. Onessa constantly pestered her, followed her around, and kept both eyes on her. Noelle never trusted her; she should have been careful. The more she thought on it, she began to realize the spying was Onessa's idea. Noelle noticed the longing, flirtatious or lustful gazes she gave Theon. She remembered her always questioning her about him. Noelle had been too blinded by Yara to see what was going on behind her back.

The letter crumbled in her grasp. A few weeks ago, she would've been furious every time she heard the moaning, groaning and banging sounds coming from Onessa's room. She saw herself pulling the girl out by the hair, throwing her out of the castle in whatever state she was in, and then truly gutting Theon with a quill. She hated both of them. Every time she saw them her blood boiled. Whenever she thought of hurting them, tough restraint kept her at bay.

However, she kept to herself in her bedroom. Yara no longer visited her. In fact, she slept on her ship rather than in the castle. Noelle cried whenever she thought of this. She managed to corner Yara one day. She questioned her; asked her why they did not speak anymore; why she ignored her. Yara said they should have finished a long time ago. What they have is wrong. They should be with men, not each other. Noelle tried kissing her; the other woman pushed her away and left her. Yara abandoned her. Yet, here they were: separated and lonely. They never even looked at each other, let alone stayed in the same room. She hated her for it. Angry tears broke through her eyes. She never hated Yara before. She had no reason. But recently, all she ever thought of was jumping off a cliff.

'_Aunt Justine,'_ she began the letter, _'I am not going to ask for forgiveness. I loved Yara. She was my world. I never loved anyone the way I had her. I begged you to not to give me away. You chose to ignore me, so do not put this blame on me. _

_After today, I am not sure whether I feel the same anymore. I do not feel like me anymore. Everything seems so distorted. I just have this anger that hangs off the edge. It drives me insane.'_

An aura of melancholy glowed around her. She stared at the letters, their words taunting her with their discontent. They expressed everything she felt. They reflected the sadness and anger mixing inside her. They told her "you're not Noelle anymore." She immersed the quill in the ink pot again.

"My lady,"

Noelle looked away from the letter and over her shoulder to the bedroom door. Onessa stood there. Dressed in a thin, silky pale pink dress with a low neckline, slippers that scuffled when she walked, and her hair pinned up in its usual curls, Onessa represented fantasy. It did not surprise Noelle that Theon wanted her all the time. A rage scorched her insides when her eyes fell on the younger girl. She wanted to tear her hair out, beat her bloody, and toss her out the window into the ocean.

"What do you want?" She asked, not holding back her frustration at all.

"Your husband is coming back from the harbor soon. He wants you ready for him."

"Tell that slimy bastard to go fuck himself with an oar," Noelle spat. "I don't want him."

She ignored this statement. "He doesn't care if you don't want him and neither do I. You will undress, get into that bed and do your wifely duties. I think a disgusting little slut like you would at least understand that."

What was she to be giving orders and throwing insults? "It would take a slut to know one, wouldn't it?"

"I'd prefer he warmed my bed, but you have to give him a child," Onessa said, "The sooner you do this, the sooner he'll come back to me. Honestly, I think I'd be better suited for the job, you know. I've even told him. Do you know what an honor it is to carry a king's child?"

"He's not a king yet."

"He will be. If he has any sense, Lord Balon will annul your marriage and Theon will marry me." Noelle snorted, but this did nothing for her anger. "He loves me. I know he does."

Noelle scoffed. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Greyjoy?" Was she that stupid?

"He said-"

"-What exactly is it that you two do?" She set down the quill and faced Onessa.

"What?"

"What do you both do? Does he go on top or does he ask you to? Do you pleasure him with that lying little tongue of yours or does he do you instead? Does he plow into you or does he treat you like a fragile little doll? Does he call out your name when he finishes? Does he hold you close? Does he mutter sweet whispers and plant tender kisses?" She cocked her head sideways.

Onessa seemed taken aback at the question. Noelle sensed a bit of tension in the girl's shoulders. She finally said: "We do what men and women do, something you wouldn't know anything about. I don't think you'd understand since you prefer cunt over cock."

"They're only questions," Her temper bubbled slightly at the slur, but stole herself. "Does he make love to you or does he fuck you?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes there is, answer my question. I command it-"

"-You have no right commanding me around."

"Last time I checked, I was your better. You're just some little nobody from a minor house. My family is highly respected in Westeros and the Iron Isles. People do as we say or we invade their lands, plunder and kill until they bend their knees to us. Now, answer my fucking question before _I _put _you_ on _your_ knees." Whether it was out of some form of jealousy or Noelle only wished to humiliate Onessa, she did not know. She loved seeing the girl finally learning her place.

She remained silent. Those pretty green eyes casted down to the floor. For once, Onessa looked like a child rather than a child playing an adult. The smaller girl shuffled her feet. "He fucks me. All he does is pin me down and enter me; sometimes he doesn't even bother making me moist. He does me from behind mostly. He never says my name. He doesn't do any other those things."

"Then he doesn't love you," Noelle said. "When a man loves a woman, they make love. So, I suggest you get these silly fantasies of marrying Theon out of your head."

"And sometimes when he's really drunk," She continued. She became misty eyed. "He says your name. He starts talking about how he forgives you and loves you still. It's like I'm not even there. "

The news struck her. Theon barely gave her glances anymore. He scarcely spoke to her. They slept in separate rooms, ate on different sides of the hall, and avoided each other. Theon showed no sign of affection for her. The times they did speak, it was only for abuse and an occasional back hand. Noelle on no account would admit she missed the companionship. Yes, she loved Yara, but it had been nice to share a bed with someone. Just when she began liking Theon, this happened. Her anger died down. She turned away from Onessa.

Perhaps she should be blamed.

"Get out," She said. "Get out before I throw you out. You've said enough for one night."

She heard a sniffle and a door shut. Noelle returned to the blank page. The tip hung over the paper. How could she answer her aunt? Should she? Her aunt scolded her through a letter. She made a stroke on the paper, but the stiff tip only made a thin, clumped line. She grunted. Noelle grabbed a nearby cloth, dipped it into a water bowl and began wiping the dry ink.

"What are you doing?" Theon asked her. Why did he bother asking? He didn't care.

"It's called writing a letter," Noelle replied.

She heard him begin moving about the room. She tuned out every sound he made. She blocked him from her thoughts.

'_No man should hit a woman. I am his wife, regardless of what I have done. I am not ashamed of whatever love I had for Yara.'_

"Come here," Theon broke into her thoughts. When she stayed in place, he said again, "Are you deaf? Get over here."

"I'm busy. Use your hand," She said.

"I want you," He said. "I want you to learn what a man feels like."

She snorted, "A man? The person I see is a little boy who likes throwing fits."

He grew quiet, but then said: "You act as if you're completely blameless."

"Excuse me?" She stopped writing.

"How would you feel if you found out your wife fucked your sister? How would you like feeling less of a man because your wife preferred women? You blame me for this. It's not my fault. You're the one who did it, not me. You humiliated me in front of my father, in front of the men, in front of everyone. Your little love affair ruined everything and you never even apologized.

"You made me feel different. You took the piss out of me, but I liked it. You burned me with this fire most women don't have. I was beginning to…Beginning to…" Noelle gave him her attention. He stood naked by the bed. He struggled with the words. "I was beginning to like you. I thought you were special."

"You hit me-"

"-I drink. I always drink. Surely you've noticed? I stopped because I knew I hurt you. I cared about your pleasure more than mine, and I never used to." He paused, giving her his back.

She stood up from her seat. For the first time, she heard Theon whimper. Guilt spoiled her anger. She recalled what Onessa told her. Perhaps she was wrong. Ironmen prided on being fantastic lovemakers. It meant you were a man. She destroyed his reputation, however little. Noelle remained there watching him. "Theon, I-"

"-You're not the first person whose pretended to care," His voice cracked. "My father…My sister…The Starks…everyone, they curse me. I always have to fight to earn some fucking reverence or recognition. My father acts as if I asked to leave home. He pushes me aside; gives all his attention to Yara because of everything she's done. How can I prove myself if he doesn't let me?"

"Theon-"

"I thought maybe you'd be different. Things were becoming good. I gave you love, didn't I? I changed a lot to make you happy, and this is how you repay me. You fuck my sister. Once again, she eclipses me. I'm nothing compared to her. Did she love me more than me? Was she better than me? What did she do to make you love her so much?"

Noelle came closer. She rested her hand between his shoulders, feeling the warmth of his skin and the curls of his hair on her fingertips. She spotted the watery glaze over his eyes. Her hand rubbed his back; he choked back a cry.

"Yara doesn't love me anymore," Noelle whispered, resting her head on his arm. "She stopped visiting me; she stopped speaking and meeting with me. She pretends I don't exist…It was wrong of me to do this to you. Deep down, I recognize my wrong. I should have ended things with her and paid attention to you instead. I never realized…" She couldn't put it right, "I never realized how hurt you were. I've been thinking about how terrible you've been to me; how you've grown worse since you left. In no way did I bother finding out." She kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry Theon. I should have apologized earlier. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm your wife. I should be making you happy. Theon," She turned his head, "I've been selfish."

Noelle brought him into bed. They did not kiss, let their hands wander or even speak. Theon rested his head on her stomach, wrapping his arms around her. As she drifted into sleep, she could hear his silent sobs. Her fingers raked gently in his hair.

"I'm sorry, Theon. So…So sorry."


	13. Loving a Lie

"THEON!"

Her head tilted backward and her body arched. The high he put her on was addicting. Once she reached it, she never wanted an ending. She could not stop herself from enjoying him anymore. He made it too good.

The couple fell down from their clouds, resting against one another as their heart beats went into a steady pace and their chests stopped heaving. Theon held her close, burying his nose in her hair for a whiff of that vanilla scent. Noelle took to running the oil through her hair because it pleased him. She wanted him to know he will never be forgotten again.

"I love it when you say my name," He said in her ear, "At the end."

"I know," She grinned.

Cold rains pounded outside their window this night, no thunder or lightning accompanying it yet. Theon shut all the windows before coming into bed, but still lit a fire for them. She stared out as the waves collided and crashed and rocked boats outside on the docks. She couldn't see anything past their balcony save for the sea. All she hoped was the rain would leave by morning. Last thing they needed was stormy weather.

"Do we have to leave?" She asked. "Why can't we stay here?"

"My father would think me a coward if I refuse to raid a few fishing villages," He said. "I have to do this, for you, me, and him."

He touched her stomach, kissing her neck lightly. The news came to them days ago: Noelle was pregnant. The Drowned Man-Theon's Uncle Aeron, though people knew him as 'Damphair'-who attended her said the baby might be a boy, since he was conceived on a stormy night. This meant his heart will always be out on the sea and he'll become a fierce pirate. Noelle was not sure if she wanted a fierce child. She wanted a sweet one; an intelligent one who would read, write, learn his sums.

After their discussion, Noelle never spoke ill of Theon or to Theon. She pitied him whenever she saw him. She hardly felt any guilt before, yet now she only felt at fault. She regretted ever being with Yara, especially when the woman started avoiding her. Any time she walked into a room, Yara left. The moments she ran into her in corridors, her eyes tore away from hers. Her heart peeled away slowly, becoming almost nothing. She thought Yara loved her. She believed every single word she spilled into her ear, loved every tender touch and kiss. Now, she wanted every memory cleaned away. She sat in her tub, scrubbing them as if they were right on her skin. Theon found her doing this one night. He gently took her hand, kissed the red on her arm and wiped the oils off for her. He hardly spoke to her. His actions said everything.

She thought their night wouldn't soften him; he'd keep sleeping in Onessa's bed and hurting her. Instead, she'd find him fast asleep in their own or waiting for her underneath their covers. He'd hold her close on cold nights. His kisses soothed her tears and scared away her nightmares. Whenever he drank too much, she heard screams and crashes coming from Onessa's room. The next morning she'd see a bruise or break on the girl's flawless skin. Noelle only smirked. As long as Theon kept his fists off her, she felt ease at last.

"What if it's a girl?" She said. "What if everyone hates me for having a girl?"

"It has to be a boy. My uncle said boys were made during storms."

"What if still becomes a girl? A girl like Yara who carries axes and commands ships?"

He tensed. They never talked about Yara. He hated talking about her. "It will be a boy. It has to be a boy. He'll look like me, but probably have your sweetness. We'll name his Godrick, and when he grows up, everyone will fear him when they see him sailing onto their shores."

"Godrick?"

"I had an ancestor long ago named Godrick. My mother told me stories about him. He was the most dangerous pirate who ever lived; worse than your father. The called him Godrick The Devil. Maron admired him."

"And if we have a girl?"

"You can name her." He pecked her cheek. "Name her whatever you like."

"I like Aubrey," She said quietly. "She'll have your brown hair and your nose, but have my eyes. She'll be beautiful and everyone will love her."

He chuckled. "Yes she will."

She tossed in their bed, facing him directly. He ran a hand through her hair, giving a small grin. "No, she'll have your hair." He kissed her, "I love your hair, and whoever marries her will love hers."

She kissed him again, only a few minutes longer. When she broke away, she said, "Don't go to the Stony Shore. Stay here with me and Aubrey."

"Godrick," He corrected, "And I must go, and I'm taking you both with me. We'll only be there a few weeks. You can stay on the ship while we go along the villages; I'll have some of the men guard you."

"Why must I-"

"-Because I want you close. I want to be there when our son is born. I want to continue waking up to you," He brushed her cheek and kissed her, "In case you've overlooked, I have grown fond of you."

She laughed, "And to think I despised you once."

They locked their lips. He draped his arm over her waist, bringing her into his warmth when she shivered. She never thought he would be so good.

The next morning, she woke up to Onessa drawing a proper bath for her. Recently, the girl barely spoke. Noelle was glad; she hated Onessa's voice, her words, her vanity, her everything, even though Theon no longer bedded her. The fading gash on her cheek had been Theon's handiwork. Any other woman, Noelle might have felt total sympathy, but not for Onessa. She received the bare minimum. She was told Onessa will remain in Pyke as Noelle left with Theon. Meanwhile, a new handmaiden will be joining her on the ship.

After she bathed and dressed, men took her belongings to the ship. She trailed behind them on her horse with a new handmaiden beside her. Alyssa's auburn hair fell around her elbows in a braid, and her green-hazel eyes had the same innocence she once had. She proved a very gracious girl. A fisherman's daughter from Silver Island, she knew how to address her betters properly, spoke only when spoken to, and waited on Noelle hand and foot. She even insisted on helping with things Noelle did fine on her own. Noelle found it comforting to have someone from home.

"Alyssa," She called her when they finally reached the harbor, "Do you see my husband anywhere on this dock?"

They craned their necks, and Alyssa pointed him out. "He's right there, standing on the post."

Noelle spotted him and they rode towards him. Once they reached the docks, they dismounted their horses gracefully. Alyssa followed her all the way up to the small post where Theon stood. Dressed in brown and black armor, she noticed the family sigil stamped onto the breast plate. Salt already stained his sleeves and breeches; he looked like a true ironborn. He turned around when he heard them coming; he greeted Noelle with a grin.

"Don't you look beautiful?" He kissed her briefly. Noelle had slipped on a navy blue dress made of wool embroidered with waves threaded in gold on the sleeves and waist. The mermaid charm her father gave her hung around her neck. Alyssa clipped starfish gems into her hair which matched her dress.

"I do it only for you," She replied. "Theon, this is Alyssa," She gestured to the girl who curtsied, "She's my new handmaiden."

Alyssa dressed modestly in a peach colored dress made of fine cloth and wool, flowers on vines stitched on the hems of the dress. Her blue and white cloak hung from silver clasps on her shoulders, her family's sigil on the back.

"She's lovely," Theon said, "You're a true maiden, I take it?"

"Indeed, my lord. A maiden and flowered."

"She's only fourteen, Theon, and I won't have her spoiled by your men."

"I'll make sure she remains that way." He promised, kissing her knuckles gently.

A large band of men came of a nearby pub, laughing and talking. They were a scruffy group of sailors, their clothes stained with salt and grease, their beards and hair windswept from years on a ship. A large bald man reminded her a bit of Burnt Barty minus the burn scars. Theon greeted his new crew, but they paid him no real mind. Once again, Theon struggled for respect from his countrymen. He ordered them to stop, and that was when the large one came up. He said he could do the job of commander better than anyone; all he needed was a ship and crew.

"Seeing as I already got a crew, I just need a ship." He glanced at Noelle and Alyssa, and smirked, "Is this that mermaid bitch everyone is gabbin' about?"

"That is a highborn lady you're addressing," Theon stood between them, "And you will not speak to her that way."

"They say its bad luck to have a mermaid around a ship."

Noelle knew the superstition well.

"Men say storms come up and drown ships; krakens come from the depths of the ocean and bring down whole ships at her command. Mermaid blood runs deep in your silverwomen. We'll be dead before we hit Stony Shore."

"Only if you're stupid enough to anger us," Noelle said, "Keep us happy and you'll win every battle and receive all the riches you've dreamed about…but I never thought a man like you believed in such omens."

"I don't, but my men do," Some of the older ones looked on them apprehensively. "I hear it's good luck to fuck a mermaiden," He gave a sly smirk at Alyssa, "What's your name, pretty one?"

He stepped up to her, and in a flash Theon's dagger was at his throat. "Touch her and you won't be fucking anything ever again," Noelle said to him, "I don't have just mermaid blood in me, you know."

The man stepped back, laughing towards Theon, "It wouldn't surprise me if your wife had a bigger cock than you. I'll be taking your ship now."

Theon scowled at him as he walked away. He threatened to hunt him down, bring him back and chains and hang him for treason. Then she came:

"Stop!" Yara said sarcastically, "We yield!"

"Ah sister," Theon said once she came closer, "Kind of you to see me off."

"I didn't come here to see you off."

_'No, you came to gloat about your thirty ships and mock Theon's lone one,_" Noelle thought.

The two of them finally locked eyes. Noelle said nothing, but gave her a stern gaze. Yara was the last person she wanted to see. All Yara did was break their gaze towards the men.

"You all heard the young lady," She called to them, "None of you will touch her or her handmaiden, or you'll be answering to me."

"They'll be answering to their commander," Theon told her. "I think you're forgetting she's _my _wife."

Noelle never saw Theon give anyone such an awful glare. Immediately, she grasped Alyssa's hand. "Alyssa, accompany me to the row boat. We should be going now."

The two quickly left the scene, going down towards an empty row boat, but someone followed her. "Noelle! Noelle!" Yara's voice was distinguishable even in the commotion of the harbor. Noelle tuned her out.

"My lady," Alyssa called, "Lady Yara is-"

"-Ignore her," Noelle cut in.

"Noelle!" Yara's arm caught her hand, but Noelle pulled away.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I wanted to speak with you…Alone," She gave Alyssa a sideways glance. The girl took it to mean she should leave, she made a move but Noelle stopped her.

"There is nothing more we can say. You made your feelings very clear when you started avoiding me. You haven't spoken or looked at me in weeks. I tried talking to you about what happened, but you always left before I could." She stepped to her, "Can I ask you something? Did you love me at all or were those just words? Was everything we shared a lie? Did I love a lie?"

"Noelle," She took both her hands, but Noelle pulled away, "Of course I loved you. I always have. I stayed away because my father wanted me to end everything between us. I hated seeing you with Theon and knowing he was the one holding you at night. I hated knowing you two are in love…do you love him? Full heartedly? After everything you and I shared? Because, I don't believe I'll ever love someone as I do you. Forgive me. Please forgive me."

"I don't know if I can or if I do. I don't feel like me anymore," Noelle admitted. "I feel like I'm living in someone else's skin sometimes. I never felt angry or hurt about anything…and then this happened, and now I'm all over."

"I can help bring that old Noelle back," Yara cupped her cheek; Noelle flinched away. "I miss the old Noelle. Theon's taken her away from me-

"No, you just pushed her away. I just…I'm leaving with Theon today. There would be no point in us-"

"-We were apart all the time, yet our love remained. Why can't it be no-"

"-Because things are different: I'm married and having a child. I can't love someone else. They were all right. You and I should have ended it when I married Theon."

"But you said you'd never end it. You said you…You said you wanted to leave with me, go somewhere where people don't know us or live in some big castle with a child we could raise. You begged me-"

"-And you said 'no'. Each and every time you told me 'no' all because you're afraid of your father. He did not care about our love in the first place, why does he all of a sudden care?"

"Because you're married to Theon-"

"-Since when does he care about Theon? He wasn't exactly opening his arms when Theon returned home-"

"-Because he wasn't sure what Theon would be like! Theon lived with The Starks for years! He came back thinking our father would join Robb Stark for his kingdom, when he knows we ironborns don't take charities! You didn't know if he'd be the same as he was, remember? Remember me holding you when you hurt you? Remember cursing and hating him for it? All of a sudden you started loving him and caring for him? When did that happen?"

"It happened the day I realized why he did what he did and that he isn't a complete monster! You've done one thing Theon would never do: _Lie_."

"I have never-"

"-Yes you have. You said you loved me, but refuse to fight for me. You saw him taking me away; you heard your father's orders, yet you did nothing. You didn't even raise a whisper. You let them walk all over you. Theon would have done anything if it meant keeping me."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do! You wouldn't understand!"

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"What it's like to be completely shunned from your own family…from the entire world. He's hurting inside and nobody cares. I care. I've started caring. He needs love, respect and affection, and he's been deprived of that. Gods you ironborn truly are heartless. Let's go, Alyssa."

She left Yara dumbfounded. Alyssa climbed into the rowboat after her and the oarsman took her towards the ship far into the ocean. A tear streamed down her cheek.


End file.
